


Sky Garden Girl

by FromEnglandWithLove



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, England (Country), F/M, Love, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromEnglandWithLove/pseuds/FromEnglandWithLove
Summary: Sidney Parker has his own issues going on and decides to seek shelter at 20 Fenchurch Street, also known as Sky Garden. He goes for a cuppa, quiet, and to avoid being disturbed. Yet, he finds something he wasn't ever looking for nor needed to have ~ intrigue. A woman sits on many of the days that he's there. A lovely woman with big dark eyes, long unruly hair, wearing an expression of heartbreaking sorrow. He watches her like a weirdo, yet doesn't approach until one evening when her wallet falls out of her handbag and he discovers who she really is.Fire within their bones, their souls returning to the rightful place, and every dead star burning bright but will it be enough?
Relationships: Arthur Parker & Diana Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Original Character(s), Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon), Sidney Parker & Other(s), Sidney Parker/Tom Parker
Comments: 369
Kudos: 314





	1. Intrigue

Sky Garden Girl

Sidney Parker stood, waiting, at the small café for his Irish breakfast tea to be ready. He had become a regular of sorts, visiting at Sky Garden in London almost weekly. He knew it was an odd place to get some work done, considering the many museums, parks, and libraries that his town had to offer. Not to mention the fact he had a gorgeous home in South Kensington, near many of those same museums, parks, and libraries. Hell, even his office was peaceful. But he’d become drawn to this place for some unknown reason as of late. 

The “walkie-talkie” building was located at 20 Fenchurch Street and was known for housing some of the most unique Mediterranean plants from South Africa. Along with the full 360 degrees views of London, the Sky Garden was a known spot for tourists, school field trips, and financial investors that happen to enjoy a cuppa and the quiet it offered. No one knew he was there and for an hour, three times a week, it left him feeling calm and ready to deal with life.  
Plus, he could see if she were there as well.

She. Sidney had first seen the young woman out on the Golding terrace. Wrapped in a long grey coat, with wild brown curls blowing about a small face, he stood gazing at her. Utterly entranced, utterly intrigued. He wanted to speak to her, to offer her a sip of his cuppa, to hold her in his arms and shield her from the wind. Yet, when she had turned around, and they made brief eye contact, he saw that her deep brown eyes were filled with tears and the residue of them had left trails down her smooth cheeks. He quickly looked away, not wanting to cause her any embarrassment at being spotted, yet he felt deep in his bones that he must know more. 

Every few days he’d come back. As he was stood right then, waiting for the tea. Moving his neck back and forth under the pretense of faking a stretch, his eyes scanned as much of the area as he could. She wasn’t anywhere that he could see, which gave his heart a lurch. Then a flash of a red coat and he spotted her now familiar figure sitting on one of the benches, staring out at the rainy London skyline, as if it held all of the answers in the world. Her profile was delicate, small in features. Like the rest of her frame, it seemed. What he could see was a wealth of wavy, rich chestnut hair that spilled to the middle of her slender back. His fingers moved of their own accord, itching to delve into the mass. With a shake of his head at his fondness for this stranger, he jumped a little when his name was called.

“Sorry, sir? Your tea is ready,” one of the younger workers broke into his fixated gaze.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, right. Right. Thanks, mate,” Sidney replied, picked up the small cup, turned around to sit at a nearby table where his laptop was waiting for him. 

He moved his long body into the plastic chair but did not turn on his computer. Compelled again, he watched her, hoping he was at least sly about it. Yet, he realized that he really did not care if he was or not. She had high cheekbones, a stubborn jawline, and full deep rose colored lips. Her scarlet coat was belted at a small waist. Her black trousers were tucked into knee high black boots, crossed at her ankles. Every so often, he would observe her write something in a small notebook and then gaze back out to the windows that surrounded them.

“Intriguing,” Sidney caught himself mumbling to himself. 

Guiltily, he regarded the rest of the room to check if he had been caught being a weirdo, then turned his attention back to his computer. He turned it on, happy when it booted up right away. He was currently researching investors for a project that his eldest brother was thinking of starting and it had become tedious. Tom, the aforementioned brother, was not able to “align the funds” and since Sidney worked in the field of finance, and had the gift of charming others, Tom felt that it should fall upon the middle brother to handle this sort of thing. As if Sidney did not have his own pressures at work. As if Sidney had no other responsibilities in the world. As if Sidney did not have a life. 

When Sidney had moved away from the small sized, small minded beachfront community of Sanditon, and into London, he had discovered a pace and a place that welcomed him. Art galleries, bookstores, museums. Everything he'd always wanted to surround himself with, yet was never able to due to the undersized town he had to call home. Once he had become established at his firm, he was informed by his boss that he worked at genius level when it came to raising money for others. The best part of which was that those investors paid exorbitant fees for the privilege indeed. After making millions for his firm, and millions for himself, within five years he was able to pay cash for a four bedroom house in a good part of Kensington and an Audi Q7. He had truly made his life his own without his family’s interference or suggestions. 

And that was when Tom had begun to ring him.

“Sidney! My brother!” Tom had blurted out, “I seem to have gotten myself into a bit of a situation. It’s not too much of a problem, truly. I was thinking who better to advise me than my brother, the financier of London! After all, isn’t this what family does, isn’t it?” Tom chuckled nervously into the receiver.

What had started out as a quick loan of seven thousand pounds, had now become a monthly phone call asking for Sidney’s help. It was terrible to want to shun one’s family, but at this point, Sidney was thinking of changing his phone number, name, and business location. He knew deep down, he wouldn’t, or couldn’t. He knew that more than anything. But the frustration was growing with each conversation.

The amount of money Sidney had leant his brother was now nearing hundreds of thousands of pounds. There was no feasible way it would ever be paid back. Yet, Tom still asked, and Sidney would still provide. It was a bloody vicious circle, and it was going to have to end. Soon.

“Yay, family,” his muttering caused two older women to tut at him.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back in the plastic chair. Surprisingly, the garden was emptying out. There was an intense storm coming in and people wanted to get home. It was understandable, he supposed. His eyes rested on the woman again. She had reached into her handbag for something, lifted the strap and stood. She glanced at the watch on her delicate wrist, turned, racing towards the lifts. Her lovely eyes connected with his, but she didn’t smile. It was a simple acknowledgment that he existed. Sidney looked back to the bench and noticed a wallet on the ground. He reached the spot in two strides, scooped it up and turned right as she disappeared into the lift. She was gone. He was too late.

After closing his laptop, setting it inside of his leather messenger bag, he opened the small leather wallet. Not wanting to be a nosy git, but knowing full well he would be, he opened it. Inside was her driving license with the name Charlotte Vivienne Finlay Heywood of No. 12 Kensington Palace Gardens, London.

“Swanky address, Miss Heywood,” he mumbled to himself, making note of the fact that there were no images of loved ones inside, only a simple photo of the curl of a wave with a deep red sunset in the background.

He moved towards the café, and asked, “Sorry, but the woman that was seated right over there? Do you know if she comes here often?”

The young man smiled. Speaking with a cockney accent, he answered, “Oh, you mean Lady Charlotte? Yes, she does. She’s here most afternoons around this time. We sometimes stay open later while she sits,”

“Do you know why she sits there?” Sidney wondered to the man.

“We don’t know, really. We all have our own thoughts why she does though. The boss says, ‘If Lady Charlotte is still there when we’re ready to close, we stay open until she leaves. We walk her to the lift, make sure she gets to the bottom safely and her bodyguard greets her.' Strict orders,” the man leaned in, “She’s the nicest lady I’ve ever met. All gentle smiles, and soft words. Especially one from the nobility.”

“Thank you. I was simply curious,” Sidney removed a five pound note from his pocket and handed it to the worker.

“It’s fine. I’ll tell you this, Lady Charlotte looks out these big windows and doesn’t say much, unless someone comes up to her. She’s looking for something though I haven’t any idea what that is. That’s what I’d say,”

Sidney nodded. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and made his way towards the lift. His work for Tom was forgotten. He was going to do some research, definitely. It wouldn’t be for his brother, though. No. Sidney was going to learn all he could about Lady Charlotte Heywood. Then he’d meet her again.

Or so he thought. 

Once he’d made it to his car, his mobile began to ring. After starting the quiet engine of his car, he answered the line.

“Hiya, Michael,” Sidney greeted one of his best friends, “I’m leaving the office now, should be home in about twenty five minutes or so,”

He pulled out of the car park and headed into London traffic. A chauffeured Bentley was directly in front of him, waiting at the light. He stared into the car, a strange feeling pressing into his diaphragm the longer he stared. However, once the light changed from red to green, the feeling dissipated and he maneuvered his black SUV onto the road that would take him home.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Michael said in an irritated voice, “Tonight. You’re coming with me to the fundraising event in Kensington Gardens, right?”

“Fuck,” Sidney swore, “Of course I am. I just need to go home and change and then I’ll be ready at…sorry. What time are you sending a car for me?”

Michael Babington laughed at the comment, “I’m not sending a car, bellend, I’m coming with the car and we’ve got to arrive promptly. It’s ill-mannered to do otherwise,”

“Right, right. Black tie or suit and tie?” Sidney genuinely felt bad about forgetting the attire required but if it was a fundraising event, he wanted to dress accordingly.

“Mate! Seriously, start writing this stuff down! I know your busy at work and all – “

Sidney sighed, “It’s not that, my friend. I’ve been distracted by this woman I’ve been seeing,”

“You’re dating?! Bloody hell, Sidney!” Michael was gobsmacked at the news. His longest friend never dated.

“NO! I’m not dating anyone. I’ve literally been seeing her. At Sky Garden. I go there sometimes to work and simply be quiet. I’ve seen her for about two months now, and I’ve yet to strike up a conversation with her. She’s, well, I don’t know. I’m intrigued by her and I wish I had the balls to say hello,” Sidney slid his car into the parking spot in front of his house. He felt the need to change the subject. As if what he’d just told his friend broke some sort of rule or something. 

“You’ll have to let me help, if I can, Sidney. I’m curious now, as well. In the meantime, hurry up and get pretty. Nicest suit, I’ll be there in an hour. That’s 7 pm, yeah?”

“Done,” Sidney hung up the phone and opened his car door. He waved at the neighbor that always seemed to be staring from the upstairs window of her home as if she were waiting for him to get home. It was weird. Unlocking his front door, he set the mail on the table, and his work from the day in his office, then went upstairs to shower and change for the night.

Lord Michael Babington was on time to pick up Sidney with his driver. Their other friend Daniel Crowe couldn’t make the event which both men felt was a good sign. Crowe had the ability to outdrink anyone and still make a deal worth enough money, no one would be any wiser. Michael sat and silently observed Sidney who was gazing out the window after they had greeted one another.

“Tell me, what do you know about her?” Michael didn’t see a point in holding back words, “I’ve never seen you this way since we were at Oxford together and you met, what was her name again?” His bright blue eyes infectious with laughter.

Rolling his own eyes, Sidney let out a sigh, “Don’t be obtuse. Her name was Eliza and you well know it,” He took a sip of the fifteen year old whiskey that had been resting on his knee, wincing as it smoothly slid down his throat, “As for my intrigue? I have extraordinarily little information to go on. I found her wallet after she got up and left so quickly, but that’s it,”

“A name? That’s more than we could hope for,” Michael smiled, silently raising a glass of whiskey himself.

“When did my life become part of a we?” he questioned with a lift of one side of his mouth, “Her name is Charlotte Vivienne Finlay Heywood. And after I spoke with someone on the staff at 20 Fenchurch Street, I also found out that she is a Lady. That’s it. That’s all I know,”

Michael choked on his drink. Then, deciding to remain sober, placed it in the glass holder to the side of his seat. “Do you really not pay any attention to the information I give you, Parker? Don’t you remember the story of the Heywood family?”

Sidney didn’t get a chance to answer as the driver slowed the vehicle down to a crawl. The car turned onto Kensington Palace Gardens, pausing at the guarded entrance. As they waited, Crown Estate guards armed with semi-automatic weapons, trained sniffer dogs, and a soldier walked around the vehicle with a long handled mirror to inspect the vehicle. Both men had to present identification as well as a certified invitation. The guards radioed to the home and after a confirmation, they were allowed to pass through once their identifications had been returned to them. 

Sidney visibly swallowed, his dark eyebrows raised as he made eye contact with his friend,“This place is no joke,” he said in a lowered voice, looking around at the expansive stand alone homes, all tastefully decorated with dark green enamel or tactful shades of blue. Perfected gardens, and every so often a separate security booth for the Crown Estate Guard would eye the vehicle as it slowly passed.

“Welcome to the most expensive street in the United Kingdom. Homes of the super rich, world ambassadors, and those whose names we are not fit to utter in polite company,” Michael spoke in an equally low tone. 

“Why isn’t your family home located here? And exactly whose home are we attending?” Sidney questioned, “I’m glad I wore Armani,”

The car pulled to a stop, waiting in line for the valet to open the doors.

“I will answer the first, you’ll find out on your own as to the second, and I’m glad you removed your trainers as well,” Michael chuckled, “My family has had a home for generations in Mayfair. As it will exist for countless more, no doubt. Now then, shall we?”

Sidney felt a deep frown settle between his brows. It wasn’t like Michael not to tell everything up front; he was quite the informant when it came down to it. Sidney’s door was opened right then, and he stood out, buttoning his jacket as he did so. 

The home itself was completely painted off white, cream really. Large pillars stood as sentinels to the enormous green door beckoning anyone, that was deemed worthy to enter its hallowed halls. There was a que to be allowed entrance, but it was moving quickly enough. Again, their invitation was scanned, permitting the men to go inside. Italian marble floors, ivory plush carpeted staircases on either side, and an enormous crystal chandelier in the shape of a willow tree decorated the foyer. Sidney was astounded to be surrounded by this much wealth. They wandered into a large lounge area where he counted at least seventy five people and a server offered them a glass of champagne from a silver platter. As his eyes moved about the room, taking in faces he’d never dream of seeing, they landed on a pair of warm chocolate colored ones. Long lashed and wide, he’d recognize the pair anywhere. 

“Ladies, Lords, and gentleman, please join Lady Heywood in the dining room as dinner is served,” the livery dressed staff member announced from the end of the room in a bellowing voice, silencing the crowd.

Sidney grinned at Michael, “Did you know that she was here?” his deep voice was lowered to a whisper as much as it could be allowed.

“Not now, Parker,” Babington muttered quietly, “Let us sit, enjoy dinner, and observe. I brought you here to help both of us make connections that we will need in the future. I had no idea that you knew Lady Charlotte,”

Sidney nodded his head, following her movements as she greeted her guests with smiles and nods. If he focused, he could make out her husky voice. She was far ahead of him, ready to be seated at the head of a rather long, ornate table. Odd, though. That station was normally reserved for the male head of the family. Yet, he saw no one else ready to speak up or sit where she was. He was directed across from Michael and to the right of a woman named Jane Fitzpatrick, who was the CFO of the largest Irish investment firm in Dublin. On his immediate left was a woman with bright red hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He noticed that her card listed her name as Lady Esther Denham of Devon. 

Lady Charlotte stood once everyone had been seated, smiled, and made eye contact with each one of her guests. Her eyes touched his, briefly coming back to meet them again, and quickly moved on. She raised a glass of champagne and spoke in a throaty voice as the room became still and silent.

“I would like to welcome each and everyone of you to my home this night. As we all know, business is what we will touch upon later on. For now, however, please, enjoy yourselves. Eat, drink, be as joyful as you’d like. I welcome the laughter in a place that has become far too silent as of late,” She paused, as if to catch her breath, and smiled bravely, “We’ll get to business later, I promise!” 

Tears glistened in her eyes after she finished, Sidney noticed, then she sat down again. He watched her shut them briefly, released a shuddering breath, finding courage in her thoughts and when they were opened again, they landed directly on his. Neither one broke the stare, until they were forced to do so.


	2. Assumptions and Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney will find that his curiosity will perhaps be assuaged as the evening continues on. We're going to gain more insight to the reasons that Charlotte is who she is and the why's of her actions. I am also giving you a gentle warning. This chapter may be a trigger for some at the end. It was for me. I'm the official stoic, non-weeper of my family and as I wrote this one, I was looking up, failing at the tears from filling my eyes. It mentions loss of family and if you have suffered that pain, as so many of us have, it may leave you in tears as well. For that, you have my apologies. This story will deal with mental health. It's a subject that is near to my heart and something that is vital for society to address today. Mental health has the power, if left unanswered, to leave shells of humans strewn across the land. I take it seriously and I will always warn you in advance, if I can.
> 
> Keep the tissue handy, then, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to let you know that I will do my best to post every other day or so, time permitting. I am so grateful for each and every kudos, the comments, and the atta girl's. I mean that. I never once considered writing for this fandom until now. Finding the balls to post is incredible to me. Every single one of you that have shared this story, left me words of encouragement, have helped remove that nasty yellow stripe down my back. I see and appreciate you so, so much.
> 
> Any spelling errors are because I'm old and can't see the screen! Historical facts, location inaccuracies are also mine.   
> Forgive me for them? I'll see you on Friday!

Chapter 2: Assumptions and Observances

Once dinner was eaten, the guests were invited into an enormous ballroom. The incredible floors were white Italian marble, inlaid with silver ovals giving an impression of depth and movement. Sidney followed the crowd, keeping one eye on Lady Charlotte Heywood and one on the understated wealth of the new room the group was entering. There were tables set up alongside the ceiling to floor length windows holding myriad items: a few were paintings, some displayed jewelry in glass cases, and others with photographs of yachts, vacation homes, or locales of tropical destinations. Next to each table was stood a man or a woman dressed in black tie and tails with an inconspicuous silver tray on which a silver bowl sat. Again, he was astonished at the amount of blunt flowing in this same space as he.

“Good evening, my friends, my Lords and my Ladies,” a woman spoke from the center of the ballroom. Her eyes kind as she smiled warmly at as many people as she could, “On behalf of the Heywood Foundation and our incredible host, I would again like to welcome you to the very reason you are here tonight.

“A little over one year ago, my dear brother, Lord Matthew Heywood, his wife Lady Grace Finlay Heywood and their son, my nephew, Sir Mathew Heywood the Second were killed in a violent, senseless tragedy whilst on holiday in America. Their lives were violently and shockingly taken in New York and as a direct result The Heywood Foundation was born. One of its many purposes is to aid surviving families that have suffered similar grave crimes while abroad. We provide physical as well as mental health counseling, education, and support them financially as well, when it is needed. These individuals have suffered an unimaginable loss, perhaps one of the greatest that they will ever see. Their loved ones were stolen from them far too soon. Our foundation will be there to help them move forward as much as we can, for as long as it takes.”

Lady Susan's eyes rested upon Lady Charlotte’s face from across the room where she quietly lingered in the back, “If you’ll notice from the booklets being handed to each one of you, tonight’s gathering is to raise funds to keep The Heywood Foundation growing while continuing to provide top care for those that are in need. While Lady Charlotte has begun this endeavor with her own capital, we know that you will all aid her in continuing this goal. A silent auction is exactly that – silent. As you take a turn about the room, you’ll find contributions from vacations to a tropical destination in Belize, a Northern expedition to Edinburgh, and jewels from one of the oldest and most respected families of the nobility. There are paintings both classical, modern, from both local artists as well as a few you all may be acquainted with. Please take your time and make your offerings to whichever event suits you the best. Enjoy yourselves!” Lady Susan almost laughed, but couldn't quite bring it forth.

Sidney stopped listening once the words ‘Lord Matthew Heywood, Lady Grace Finlay Heywood and Sir Matthew Heywood the Second,’ were uttered. He turned to look at the young woman in the background, observing her silently leave the enormous room once Lady Susan had spoken. She made her way into the fairy lit garden, hoping to seek privacy for a loss Sidney was unable to wrap his mind around. Yet, he was pulled by her. And he couldn’t explain the reason why. 

He simply had to act upon it. 

A staff member opened the heavy glass door for him, allowing him to leave, then murmured into the unseen earpiece, “Mr. Sidney Parker is now exiting the ballroom for the back garden,”

“Jesus,” Sidney muttered under his breath. He knew that security was tight at this place. He also seriously considered the fact that perhaps there was a chip in his head that had been placed by the Crown Estate Guards when he wasn’t aware on his way in.

“Hello, Mr. Parker,” came a husky voice from the darkness, “How are you this evening?”

He had no idea how she knew his name, but he figured a woman with this many people on her payroll had an ability to snap her fingers with any question and she would know one’s birthdate, shoe size, favoured sleeping position, and blood type. The idea of a chip in his head wasn’t that much of a stretch, he realised.

He knew he’d never forget her voice now that he’d heard it, “I’m wondering about something, if you must know, Lady Charlotte,”

She moved closer to him yet was still far enough away that he couldn’t reach out and touch her. He noticed that her navy blue dress had long sleeves that came to points at the top of her wrists and that it clung with perfection to her small frame, clearly custom made just for her. That luxurious glorious brown hair hung in waves and curls down her back, the sides being held back with a sapphire clip. Her face was created by the finest gods, he was certain of that. But what he could see were those warm, coffee coloured eyes. He was also certain that some divine deity had taken charge in that creation as well.

“And what are you wondering about, Mr. Parker? I’d enjoy nothing more than solving this quandary for you, if I may,” her voice held curiosity as well as a bit of humour when she addressed him.

“Well,” he began, his index finger and thumb playing with his full bottom lip, “I am wondering what your favourite sport is,”

Charlotte felt herself smiling at the random question. Then her smile became a sound and out of nowhere she gave a quiet chuckle, shocking herself into silence. She watched the man that she had seen many times whilst on her almost daily trips to the Walkie Talkie and wondered what he was about. Her surprise was noted when she saw his name come across her desk in the RSVP’s to her fundraiser as the guest of Lord Michael Babington, her security detail having to had cleared each guest beforehand. She had no idea his name until then. He was intriguing to her, Charlotte realised.

The Armani black suit jacket fit him across his broad shoulders and tapered waist, leaving her to acknowledge that he could be an actor or a model in another place and time. He wore a white button up shirt with a silk burgundy tie, matching black trousers, and polished John Lobb black oxford shoes. He reeked of wealth, expertise, and a bit of daredevil attitude. The latter of which she found refreshing. His mahogany brown eyes were long lashed, sitting on an olive toned face with high cheekbones and a full pink mouth. His hair looked soft to the touch and curly.

“My favourite sport? Really? That’s really what was in that head of yours? That's what you're going with?" she laughed, the sound choking out of her, giving her pause.

“Yep,”

Shaking her head, she thought for a moment, “I would have to say that I am a devoted fan of, well, British ice hockey,”

This time Sidney threw his head back and laughed loudly, “I knew it! You’ve got all of the bluestockings in there fooled. You’re just as weird as the rest of us,” he turned to look at her full on, taking a step closer to where she stood on the lantern lit path, “I would like to share something with you, if you have a moment?”

“I do. Please, go ahead,”

Sidney sighed, “I am so tremendously sorry for the grievous loss that you have suffered. The loss of your family, there are no words in the English language that will ever do the grief justice. But I am deeply saddened for you. You see, I knew your brother Matthew,”

Charlotte gasped, looking around to see that they were still alone. She could see one of her security guards in the background, positioned at the door and another not too far away should she have need. She stepped closer to him.

“You knew my Matty? My brother?” her husky voice held many emotions, “You have to tell me how, Mr. Parker. Please. No one will talk of my family out of fear that it will upset me for days. Of course, it will. But that doesn’t mean I wish to forget them, for God’s sake! I want to soak up everyone’s memories, each moment that I wasn’t with them. I need to remember,” she took a shuddering breath, and a sob escaped her throat.

Sidney immediately stepped forward, “I will absolutely tell you everything, Lady Charlotte, I swear,”

Remembering where she was and that her guests were inside, she sighed, “However, not tonight. Tonight, is for the foundation. I must remain focused on that,”

Sidney nodded in understanding, “Perhaps another day, then?” one dark slash of a brow rose in question.

She nodded, “Please, call me Charlotte. At least, when no one else is listening,” She smiled, a barely lift of the corners of her mouth. “If you wouldn’t mind too much, I will contact you and perhaps we can meet?”

Sidney nodded, not wanting to leave her here in this heavenly scented garden with all of the fairy lights surrounded them and the gently swaying branches above them, “Yes. I would like that. Matt was a good man. I mean that,”

“Then it’s settled,” this time her grin revealed perfectly squared white teeth, joyful over the thought of learning more about her big brother, “Now then, if you wouldn’t mind going in before me? I will come in a few moments. I need to come back in alone or people will talk,”

He smiled this time, the action crinkling his eyes at the corners, “Well then, we can’t have that, can we? My lady,” he offered, strolling back into the enormous white room, purposely avoiding calling her by her first name.

Sidney made his way over to the bar and ordered a whisky neat. He felt more cognizant than he had in a long time. Almost as if he were stood on the precipice of a great cliff. He didn’t understand it, not really. Yet welcome it, he did. He wandered over to one of the tables and read information about a trip to Edinburgh via first class Virgin trains. The weekend stay was in a manor not far from Edinburgh Castle itself and included a four day tour of a private whisky distillery, horseback riding on Calton Hill, hiking to Arthur’s Seat, and a picnic in the Meadows. Each one sounded like something he could get behind. He quickly scrawled out an amount next to his name, chuckling to himself because he knew there wasn’t a chance in hell that his money would come close to that of some of the guests in this room.

“Bidding on Scotland, are we?” Michael said quietly, “Where did you go for a minute there?”

Sidney nodded, “Firstly, I haven’t been to Edinburgh for pleasure, ever. I’m due. Secondly, I needed a breather when I understood exactly who Lady Charlotte’s family was. I may be a hermit, not paying attention to the monarchy and all of their comings and goings, but I know damn well when one of mates is murdered in cold blood,” his eyes flashed to Michael’s, “Why didn’t you tell me she’s Matt’s little sister?”

“I did. But you were torn up when he died, and then you left the country suddenly, Sidney. I thought you would recognise the name Heywood. I’m sorry for not being more up front with you,” Michael was sincere when he spoke, “He was one of the best,”

Sidney nodded. He noticed when Lady Charlotte and the woman he had sat next to at dinner, Lady Esther Denham, or Devon – whomever she was, approaching them.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Lady Charlotte spoke first, her warm chocolate orbs eyeing the Scotland trip, “Are we bidding?”

The redhead also leant over to peek, “Ahh, a rather exorbitant amount for a mere long weekend to our northern sister, isn’t it? Mr. Parker?” her voice held enough snark to make Sidney peer at her.

“I’ve never been to Scotland, I thought it would be a relaxing trip. And it’s for a noble cause, right?” his deep brown eyes met Lady Charlotte’s and held, “That’s all that matters,”

“That’s right, old friend, that’s why we’re here,” Michael grinned, looking at the women, “How are you, Lady Charlotte? I can’t imagine the pain and I wish to help you by any means possible,”

Her face held a grateful expression, “That’s appreciated. I know how much your friendship meant to Matty. I am doing the best I can, each day. I want to make them proud,”

“And you are, darling, you are,” Lady Denham Devon spoke up, defensively, throwing a glare at the two men.

“I’ve not had the pleasure to meet you,” Michael spoke to the beautiful emerald eyed beauty, “I am Lord Michael Babington,” he bowed, respectively.

“Lovely. I’m Lady Esther Denham,” she smiled, like a cat that ate the canary.

Sidney rolled his eyes, knowing his good friend’s fondness for gingers. He also became aware of Lady Charlotte watching him, blushing when he caught her. Lifting one side of his mouth, he glanced down, trying to cover it well. When he gazed up and around the room, he was aware of a man near the front of the ballroom regarding the small group with unbridled hatred. The look quickly changed to one of amicability, as if the evil intent was never there, as he turned around. Sidney watched him for a minute when the stranger began to speak with an older coupled near an enclosed glass case. 

He’d ever felt blind rage aimed directly before. He didn’t like it. For a moment, just a moment, he wanted to swiftly remove Charlotte from the danger Sidney felt.

“We must be off,” Michael spoke, “Us mere mortals must head back to the work force in the morning,”

“Liar,” Lady Esther said with a roll of her eyes, “You’re going to be sitting at your ‘club’ for most of the day, reading the paper and making deals on other’s backs. I know your type,” she drolled at him.

“You know nothing of me. You know nothing of Mr. Parker. Please don’t make the mistake of pretending to do so again,” Michael retorted indignantly, “Good evening, Lady Heywood. Thank you for including us both on your guest list. I hope that the evening is a success,” he turned to Sidney, “I will wait for you in the foyer,”

“Bad form, indeed,” Sidney said directly to Lady Denham without caring how she took his words, “Lady Charlotte, I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you for a most interesting evening,”

Without a further glance, he turned, leaving both women staring at his broad back.

Charlotte whipped her head at her friend, “Esther, you were horrible to Lord Michael. He is one of the kindest men I’ve met. He and Matty were close as was Mr. Parker. You were dreadful to them both after they showed me nothing but kindness,” her eyes flashed.

“Oops, my bad,” Esther muttered, not meaning really caring if she hurt a pair of grown men's feelings.

“I know that you’re going through as much pain as I am, but I am asking you to show some grace for my guests. I need you to be my friend right now, not an enemy of the world,” Charlotte sighed. 

Before leaving Esther’s side, she grabbed the paper with the bid from Edinburgh on it, handed to her staff member with a wink, saying, “This bid is closed, Caroline,” 

Charlotte approached her remaining guests. She noticed something else, something she that left her shaken. Every once in a while, she would feel the heat of someone watching her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Yet, when her eyes traveled around the room, they were met with only the friendliest of looks. She couldn’t escape the feeling that she was being hunted, tracked , with only the worst intent to follow. For one moment, she regretted that Sidney Parker had left and if he was still there, would he have been willing to stand at her side. With a firm shake of her head, she motioned for her personal security guard, James, to remain there instead. 

After returning to her guests, speaking with as many as she could, she then closed out the evening with her aunt Susan. Charlotte was worn out. She met her assistant, Rachel, and headed to her personal office on the second floor where her own apartment was located. Susan greeted her there as well, already removing her ivory Louboutin’s with a sigh.

“The man may make the best girl shoes in the entire world, but there is nothing as pleasurable as removing them to sink one’s feet into a pair of comfy slippers,” Susan’s wide grin reached Rachel, “Thank you, Rachel. If you ever feel the need to leave our lovely girl here, say the world, I’ll employ you for life,”

Rachel laughed, bright blue eyes twinkling, “Can I bring in tea? Or would you just like the bids? Security is placing all of the items back into the vault as we speak, Charlotte,”

“Oh, that would be wonderful, but I'm afraid I won't get one minute of sleep if I drink any tonight. However, get a cuppa for yourself, if you’d like, and yes, the bids would be terrific, thank you,”

Susan regarded her niece, “Are you doing alright, my lovely? I know that tonight was going to be difficult for you,"

Letting out a long sigh, Charlotte reached back and removed her mother’s clip from her hair, “I’m tired. But I think it went well, don’t you?”

Susan nodded, “I do. Would you like to go over everything tomorrow, instead of tonight?”

“If that’s fine with you, yes, I would," she paused, briefly , "Aunt Susan, what do you know about Sidney Parker?”

Susan, who had stood up, sat back down once again, “Sidney Parker? Hmm, well I know that he attended Eton with Matthew. His family lives in a small town near the sea. Although, I can't recall the name right now. He’s made his fortune in finance. I think people in the know refer to him as Midas. He’s gifted when it comes to money. Why do you ask?’ the interest in her voice was obvious.

Shrugging, Charlotte smiled, “Just curious, really. He seems nice, funny. I was just wondering, really,” She tried, but failed, at appearing nonchalant with her tone, “Thank you again for your help. I’m grateful,”

Standing, Charlotte walked from the room with her remaining living relative. What a sobering thought that was, she gulped, “Will you stay here tonight then?”

Susan nodded, “Of course, I will, love. There’s no place I’d rather be,” She kissed her girl on the forehead, heading up to the fourth floor, “We’ll sort out those bids in the morning, yes? And then perhaps have a lunch date in town?”

“Yes, sounds perfect,” Charlotte smiled, heading into her bedroom where she shut her heavy door, adding the snick of her lock as well. 

After removing her beautiful evening dress, she placed it in her walk in closet to be laundered later, then changed into her favourite flannel pyjamas. Her bed was enormous and not for the first time in her life , she felt small, like a child floating on a sea in a boat, all alone. The loneliness came in waves at contrasting times. Normally, she’d fight the tears over the gut wrenching pain her heart. The sensation of silent screaming and burning loss seeped into each limb where it would remain.

She missed them, her lost family. Her murdered family. Grief robbed her of her very breath, stole it and replaced with ice. Pulling her pillow onto her face, she screamed into it until she was hoarse, her throat raw. Hot, salty tears fell from her eyes. The pain inside of her boy knowing that they were gone forever twas earing apart her soul as it did almost every night. She knew that oblivion would come eventually. And when it did, she would welcome it and then she’d fall into a fitful sleep.

It was day 368 without their laugh, their yells, their voice, or their face. She was still waiting for the healing to begin, knowing that it wouldn’t start tonight either. Yet, as she felt her limbs becoming heavier with each tear that fell, a pair of long lashed, deep brown eyes flashed into her mind's eye. A smile, and a voice she knew she’d always remember slipped into her consciousness. For once, the pain seemed less than her new normal. 

For once, her soul didn’t bleed.


	3. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte are realising that their newly formed friendship is bringing joy to one another. These small happy moments are giving them pause and happiness. Will it be enough for them to get past the trauma of their lives? Neither one is willing to be overly open when it comes to sharing their feelings. Yet, they're both willing to try. Friendships matter and that's what they're discovering they are to each other. But those feelings and wants aren't going to stay silent forever, don't worry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is A LOT of conversation in this chapter. But I think it's important so that these two can get to know each other on a level that is just THEIRS. I also wanted to add that I've almost made London a character in this story. Small hidden secret London will be a part of this one, too. Sanditon will come into play, don't worry. (Tom will NOT be left out!) But for now, this is how Sidney and Charlotte are asking to have their story told.
> 
> Your comments and thoughts mean so much to me. They've boosted my self confidence as a writer and I appreciate each of you for taking the time out of your busy day to read. It feels like your all sort of sitting with me in my office, laughing when I have to backspace 34 times because I spelt an entire phrase wrong or watching me drink my 5th cuppa black tea and stared at the same word for 15 minutes. So I thank you. Immensely.

Chapter 3: Thief

Charlotte sat with a soft smile on her mouth as she waited for her Aunt Susan to arrive. She was waiting for her at the Ivy Tower Bridge, located on the banks of the Thames. They hadn’t been able to get together for a couple of days as Susan was busy at her office. Being one of the highest paid female solicitors in the UK was a definite feather in her aunts cap. Susan was now able to take on cases for other women, giving them real representation in a society that still believed that men were capable of reaching the glass ceiling whilst women were meant to stare from the sidelines. Susan was in the middle of settling a huge case and Charlotte was happy to wait.   
Charlotte typed in the same name again as she had many times for the past three days.

Sidney Parker. 

A small sigh escaped her lips causing her to quickly look around being sure that no one caught her. Finding herself in the clear, she refocused on the information that came up. 

“Sidney Patrick Ryden Parker age 31, graduated from Oxford Said Business School and the Department of Finance with a master’s degree. He excelled in asset pricing, economics, corporate finance with high scores from the Oxford Said Finance Lab. He was headhunted by Egon Zehnder and immediately offered employment at Stonehaven and Hammond Associates. Mr. Parker lives in London and enjoys skiing, traveling the world, high risk sports, as well as cricket, hiking and the music scene in London. He is not married,” Charlotte said quietly, still wearing a fascinated smile. 

“Who is not married, Charlie?” Susan passed the back of her chair, glancing at the photo on Charlotte’s mobile, before seating herself once the waiter had held out her chair. 

Charlotte quickly shut her phone off. A deep rose blush rising in her cheekbones and down her neck, “Oh, it’s no one. Just a gossip rag. How’s it all going then?”

Susan smiled, “You sound like your Mum when you say that. Grace was fond of greeting others with that saying, you know?”

Charlotte shook her dark head, “No, I didn’t know that about her. I took the liberty of ordering you a Long Scotsman to be delivered, well, now. I’m having a glass of Clicquot Rose. Are you hungry?”

“Famished. I didn’t eat breakfast this morning, went directly into a meeting with that horrible man’s attorney,” her aunt gave a kind look when the waiter delivered her beverage and then asked for their orders, “I will have the chargrilled halloumi with a San Marzanino tomato and basil salad,” Susan was very precise in her order, “Please place the dressing on the side,”

The waiter nodded, his blue eyes smiling when they rested on Charlotte’s warm brown ones, “And for you, Miss?”  
Susan watched as the man gazed at her niece. Charlotte was a beautiful young woman, therefore there it wasn’t much of a surprise to see. With her hair pulled back from her face, leaving her expressions laid bare, whatever Charlotte was saying caused their server to grin and blush. Susan knew there was only kindness within her girl. She was able to charm those around her without effort or coercion. A gift both of her parents had bestowed upon her at birth. Her enormous mahogany eyes beheld anyone she met, also a gift from her mother. Charlotte laughed quietly, a sound that Susan hadn’t heard in over one year. While it sounded somewhat foreign, Susan welcomed it. And was curious as to the reason Lady Charlotte was in such a fine mood on this day.

She reached for her niece’s hands, “Now, tell me the truth, why were you looking up Sidney Parker’s information online? Don’t lie. I saw,” squeezing Charlotte’s fingers, Susan grinned.

Charlotte’s mouth dropped open in shock, “I thought I was faster than your lawyer eyes, Auntie!”

“Not on your best day, darling girl. Spill it,”

Rolling her eyes exasperatedly, Charlotte answered, “Fine. If you must know. He won the bid to go to Edinburgh. I was trying to get a hold of him to let him know. That’s all,” she busied herself with adjusting the already perfect flatware on the white linen covered table, moved her low back blue velvet chair, sitting up straighter.

“He makes you nervous, does he?” Susan smirked.

A closed lip smile lit up Charlotte’s pretty face, “He does. And I feel terribly guilty for that. As if I shouldn’t be happy because I’m here…and they are…gone,”

Susan sighed, “Oh sweetheart. I want you to listen to me as close as you can, alright?” she let out a breath, fighting back her own tears, “Your family loved you so much. More than you will ever know or understand. In doing so, they infused all of that joy and happiness inside of your heart and soul. They would never, ever want to see your spirit diminished by their passing. I want you to be happy. For them. For me. But mostly for you. Don’t allow their deaths to steal your contentment away. You deserve every happiness,”

Charlotte took an unsteady breath, looking away at the river. It was late October and there were few Londoners strolling about. Wherever she looked, she found that there was happiness. A couple watching their young child squeal with delight chasing after the ducks on the bank. A man tossing his beagle a worn tennis ball, the animal’s tail thwacking in joy at pleasing his master. A young woman deeply involved in a battered old novel whilst wearing her earphones, blocking out the world to escape into its pages. 

She knew, deep down where it mattered, she knew that her family would want her to continue and to find her own contentment in life, without them. She was also painfully aware that her emotional status wasn’t quite there yet. Death stole more than victims lives. It was a larcenist to the survivor’s as well.

“Baby steps, auntie. Baby steps per minute is what I can do. I will try, I promise. I will try,” Charlotte couldn’t help the tears that filled her eyes at that moment, observing as her aunt’s eyes filled, too. 

Shaking her sadness off, Susan replied, “Well then. Tell me how a man in the financial district managed to beat 75 of the wealthiest individuals in all of London for a trip to Scotland? Was he given an insider tip?”

Charlotte laughed, a sound that caused heads to turn, “No. I stopped the bidding after he left. I don’t know why really. We could have made far more money for the foundation if I had let it sit,” she frowned with guilt.

“Absobloodylutely not,” Susan declared, “I’ll not hear that anymore. We made almost one million pounds. That’s quite a lot, I must say. But let’s forget about the money for a minute. Tell me, have you contacted him to let him know that his bid was the highest?” 

“No. I thought maybe Rachel could- “ 

“Nonsense! This is something that you should do yourself. As head of the Heywood Foundation, call and inform him. I think to assign it to another would be a poor attempt at ‘passing the buck’ as the Americans call say. No, definitely do it yourself,” Susan nodded her head once, “And the sooner the better. The trip is scheduled for mid-November. That leaves you three weeks to schedule it and get his approval for that date,”

Suspecting her aunt was up to something, Charlotte squinted her eyes at the woman across from her. Yet, she let her suspicions go. Maybe her aunt was right. Perhaps she should ring up Mr. Parker personally. Rachel had thousands of other things going on already and this small action could help her assistant out in the long run. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Charlotte scolded herself for the lie she wouldn’t admit to. Then chuckled inwardly, already looking forward to the remainder of the day and a conversation with Mr. Sidney Parker himself.

Sidney didn’t understand. Which left him confused. That fact alone alarmed him because confusion and lack of understanding were not traits he was familiar with. He excelled at knowledge. He had an intense relationship with fluid intelligence and eidetic memory skills since he was a child. It drove his brother Tom insane. A fact that caused a smirk to form on Sidney’s mouth to this day. That wasn’t where his mind was at, however.

In his large hands, he held a regular sized women’s wallet. He flipped it over and over again, testing the weight and measure of the pocketbook repeatedly. He knew the contents by heart; a photo driving license, three quid, two five pound notes, and three credit cards of which he had zero idea about. Frowning, he set the pocketbook on his Florence Knoll table desk and let out a breath. He knew that he should be following the offshore markets were doing, tracking them through the four monitors on his matching black credenza, yet he couldn’t. The numbers were blurry today, even though he had his eye glasses nearby, something that caused him nothing but an additional irritation.

Three days. It had been three days since he had met Lady Charlotte Vivienne Finlay Heywood. She told him she would call. He expected to hear from her the next day and had made up an elaborate conversation as to why he still had her wallet and not made any attempt to return it to her person. As each day passed, he not only felt more like a knob for not trying. He was disturbed that he’d look like he stolen it from her and what she would do because of that fact alone. With a sigh he ran his hand down his face.

“Mr. Parker, you have a call – “his personal assistant, Elinore, interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes, yes, Elinore, put her through,” adrenaline was moving through his blood like a shot of the finest designer drug.  
She was finally ringing him as she had promised. “Okay, Parker, play it cool. Chill your beans. Don’t want to come off as a nutter right away. Just answer it,” he chided himself before picking up his office line, “Sidney Parker,” hoping his voice left out his nerves.

“Parker! It’s Daniel. How are you this fine day?”

“Fuck. What do you want, Dan?” Sidney grumbled at his long time friend, “Sorry, mate. It’s been a day,”

Daniel Crowe scoffed, “Did you take a bath on the Asian market? I couldn’t get out fast enough before they closed. Going to have to sit and wait for afterhours trade to find out where I end up,” he sighed, “Is that what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Placing the call on speaker phone, Sidney began pacing his large corner office, “Not really, no. What can I do for you?” he repeated his question once more.

“Oooh, something else is amiss? Hmmm. I wonder if it could be a Miss or perhaps a Lady that’s got you all collywobbles?” Daniel wasn’t known for being taciturn when it came to his good friends lives.

“Dammit! I knew Michael would talk,” Sidney growled out loud, “How much do you know?”

“Honestly, I knew nothing until you just confirmed it with your words,” Crowe laughed nonchalantly, “Do tell. Which lovely lady at the fundraiser caught your eye?”

There was no way in hell that Sidney would ever confide to Crowe what led up to The Heywood fundraiser or what occurred at the dinner party. They didn’t have that sort of friendship. Crowe was good for many things. Keeping secrets was not on that list. Although, if he were to wager his life, Sidney thought Mr. Daniel Crowe could very well come through. However, on the subject of anything to do with Lady Charlotte Heywood, he wasn’t willing to bet. 

After removing his navy blue pinstriped suit jacket and hanging it on the suit rack in the opposite corner of his workspace. He continued to move anxiously, feeling agitated at Crowe’s question.

“This isn’t about a lady. I’m just in a dark mood,” was his reply.

“Is it regarding your brother and the mess he’s created down in that seaside town he calls home?”

That got Sidney's attention, “What are you going on about now?”

Sidney’s mobile phone pinged with a message. He lifted it up and opened an article. Thomas Parker, Sanditon’s creative guru, was having a sailing regatta in May. The article reported that while the locals were excited and looking forward to the weekend event, there wasn’t much interest from any corporate sponsors or teams as of printing. Tom was ‘certain that he would have everyone that mattered from London’ down to participate in the event. He added that his ‘wizard of a brother’ was going to be sure of that.

“So, am I to address you as Gandalf the Grey from here forward?” Crowe questioned sarcastically, “Or would you rather be called, Gandalf the White? Really, we could have t shirts made up for the three of us to wear. I could be Sam and Michael would be perfect for Frodo. I can definitely see hobbit like tendencies on that man,” His laugh was now audible over the phone.

Sidney smiled to himself, still troubled, albeit slightly better. “Hey Crowe? I have a question for you. Hang on let me just get this file. Right then. Okay, you can go fuck yourself,” laughing, Sidney then hung up on his friend. 

It was fine, they all would laugh about it later, a fact Sidney counted upon. What Sidney wasn’t counting on was that his assistant had opened the glass door leading to his office and had to have heard what had transpired. 

She wasn’t alone either.

“Mr. Parker, I’m sorry to interrupt but Lady Heywood asked to see you regarding an investment?” Elinore was doing her absolute best not to laugh at her boss. For an older woman she, too, had a wicked sense of humour. A fact Sidney adored.

“It’s fine, El,” Sidney walked to the door, “Lady Heywood, hello. Shall I have tea brought in?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” she answered.

Sidney nodded at Elinore, closing the door in silence.

“May I take your coat? I’m sorry if you overheard that, Lady Heywood,” he began immediately. 

Charlotte unbuttoned her ivory Moncler coat, shrugging out of it, “No worries, Gandalf,” she chuckled, “or should I call you Lord Gandalf?”

Sidney chuckled, lifting one corner of his mouth. His fingertips accidentally brushed the soft curls that had fallen loose from her clip.   
Resulting in him being gobsmacked. He hung her coat up next to his and rested his eyes on hers. “Nice, Lady Heywood,”

“Please call me Charlotte,” a grin lit up her face, “I’m sorry to interrupt your day, Mr. Parker,"

“Sidney, please. At least when we’re alone,” he smirked as Elinore brought in tea, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. 

After waving off El’s silent offer to serve, he took care of the serving the beverages himself. Once Charlotte gave her preference to him, he made his own cup, sitting back in his chair afterward.

“This is where you make the millions for others?” her big eyes took in every corner of the enormous room, carefully noting that the many awards and photos of world dignitaries and famous people on the walls. A small, framed photo with four small children was placed at the corner of his desk.

“If I’m lucky, I do,” he snapped his fingers and set his porcelain cup down on the glass table, “Wait, one second,”

Charlotte sipped at the perfectly blended brew, watching him sauntering to his desk to remove an object and bringing it back with him. As his broad back was to her, her eyes traveled down his strong looking shoulders to his tapered waist and strong, heavy thighs. The man could fill out a suit, to be sure. She quickly looked away when he turned around. After sitting down, he handed the parcel to her.

“My wallet,” she looked up sharply, feeling an accusation on her lips, “How did you get my wallet?” 

“Wait, just wait, Charlotte,” Sidney requested of her, “I didn’t nick it from you, for God’s sake,” he rolled his eyes. “You dropped it when you left Sky Garden the other night. I found it on the ground and when I turned to give it to you, you were on the lift. Gone,”

She bit her lip, worrying her teeth on the full center. Sidney felt something hot pass through his nervous system and shoved the indecent thought away quickly. This was not the time for any of that business, he scolded himself.

“You could have left it with the office at Sky Garden,” Charlotte offered in a challenging voice, eyeing him suspiciously, “Or at the café, even,”

“The office was already closed, and the café was on the brink of closing,” He had no idea if any of that was true or not, but went with it anyway, praying she wouldn’t see through his lie.

“How would you have gotten it back to me then?” she was still suspect of his actions gauging by her tone.

Quick on his feet with an answer, “Your driving license was inside, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right,” she shook her head, “We could have also seen each other there again, at any rate. Thank you for keeping it for me. I only realised today at lunch that I didn’t have it. I am grateful,”

“Yes, of course,” he answered her directly then took a fortifying sip of his black tea, satisfied that she wasn’t questi0ning him further. Wanting to change the subject quickly, he spoke again, “To what do I owe this visit from you, Charlotte? You told Elinore that you were thinking of investing?”

He enjoyed the feeling of her name on his lips. Shove that one down, too, old boy. His inner monologue was getting tiresome when it came to this woman. He did his best to appear casual, treating her like she was one of his clients. Even though he prayed that she would be the furthest thing from that moniker if at all possible. He’d have no choice but to recommend another advisor. 

She cleared her throat, nervously, “Well, no. Not exactly. I said that because my aunt Susan told me that you’re a financial investor here and I lied to get in to see you,”

Sidney raised his brows, “Oh you did, did you? Well, I must say your reputation has now been forever tarnished, Lady Heywood,” he tsked at her, “I’m deeply shocked by this behaviour,”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Fine, Gandalf. I’m sure that you have your own set of lies to admit to me. I’m sure we’ll get there later,”

They both laughed at the same time. Sidney suddenly realised that he enjoyed the happy sound coming from the beautiful woman seated across from him. It was something that he wanted to hear daily, and knowing her horrible past, he thought that if he could, he’d do just that. She had the most incredible smile, he thought, and her happiness could light up a room.

“Okay, okay. What then, did I do to earn the pleasure of your company?”

“Besides steal my wallet. Well, you won the bid for the trip to Edinburgh. Congratulations, Sidney,” she told him, “The date is for 14 November, if that will work with your schedule?”

“Yes, of course,” he answered. He’d cancel whatever he had to, “I’m happy to have donated to your foundation. I mean that, Charlotte. It’s a worthy cause, what you’re doing,”

“Thank you. I appreciate your saying that. It’s not an easy task, mind you. I wish that they were all here to help me make it work. Even though the Heywood Foundation couldn’t exist without their, ahem, their passing,”

Sidney could sense that the subject of her family was getting to her and while he didn’t want to embarrass her, he did want her to know that he was her friend, “I’m so sorry that you’ve been left without them. It’s bullshit and it’s wrong. This shouldn’t have happened to any of you,”

He watched as she swallowed thickly, trying to gain control of her emotions. Despite her efforts, a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. 

Sidney gave her his pocket square without hesitation, his fingertips grazing hers with the action.

“Excuse me, Charlotte,” at her nod, he walked to his door and left the room.

“El, can you reschedule my day? And perhaps tomorrow, as well?” he asked in a quiet voice as not to allow any of the other executives to overhear his words, “I may be in, of course, but I would like to have the option,”

“It’s already done, sir,” Elinore answered back, “I’ve moved everything to Monday morning,”

“Very good. Thank you,” Sidney never questioned the ability that Elinore had in perceiving his every need before he asked.

“Sidney, one moment, if you don’t mind?” She waited for him to walk over to her desk, “I remember when her family was killed, the entire country mourned with her. The Heywood’s were and are still amazing people, so please, take this from a woman that knows your true heart. Be careful, my boy, you’ve both been through it,” Elinore watched him with quiet green eyes as her words took effect.

“I will, El, I swear, and thank you,” he meant every word.

“Of course, sir. Enjoy your weekend,” Elinore knew her message had come across exactly as she intended it to. 

Once he was back to his office, Sidney sat on the dark grey sofa next to Charlotte, “Charlotte, can I ask you a question?”  
She sniffled a little with a smile, “Is it my favourite book? Favourite dessert? You’ve already asked me about my favourite sport, Sidney,” she reminded him, “so you can’t repeat it,”

“I know. No, that’s not what I was going to ask. I was wondering if you’d like to take a walk me?” he stood, waiting for her answer.

“I thought you were working though?” she stood as well, “It’s the middle of the day,”

He nodded his head, “It is. I’ve asked Elinore to reschedule my day. Today and tomorrow, actually,” He removed her soft coat, holding it open for her small form to wrap up in, “I’ve just won a prize to a place I’ve never been. I think it’s a banner day and I’d like to show you something,”

Charlotte watched him shrug into a hip length navy Italian wool coat and gulped again. He was truly a beautiful specimen of man, she decided. Again. Clearing her throat to remove those sorts of thoughts out of her head, she focused on the cloudy day outside.

“Then, yes, I would like to take a walk with you, Gandalf,” her smirk appeared out of nowhere and she suddenly realised she was enjoying herself. It was as if a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. Banner day indeed!

Sidney hefted his laptop bag across his chest, checking the lock was on for security, then held the door open for Charlotte as they made their way towards the lifts. 

“Elinore was it?” Charlotte asked, “Thank you for getting me in this afternoon. I hope I wasn’t too much of an inconvenience for you,”

“Of course, it wasn’t, Lady Heywood. Now, please, enjoy the rest of your day. The weather isn’t supposed to turn until Sunday, so make the most of it,”

Sidney nodded, avoiding the glances from his coworkers and their secretaries. Pressing the express button at the banks of lifts, he was happy that they didn’t have to wait long at all. Once inside of the enormous carriage, all bets were off. He became hyper aware of Charlotte. She came to the top of his shoulder and he imagined that if she stood in front of him, no one would see her from behind his body. She smelled incredible, like flowers with something a little dark mixed in. It was subtle, yet strong. Exactly like the woman next to him. He felt that heat soar through him again and looked heavenward for help in controlling that aspect of his brain.

“I can’t believe you had my wallet,” Charlotte said suddenly, oblivious to the charged atmosphere in the lift, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his with a smile in their depths, “thank you, again,”

“Of course,”

Once they exited the building, Sidney watched as she walked over to a black Bentley and told the driver something. It was the same vehicle that he had been behind the other night when he drove home from Sky Garden. He was seriously wondering what was happening to him and if he was losing his mind after all. That night, when he had an overwhelming urge to follow the luxury car, Charlotte was seated inside. What did that mean? 

“Where are we headed, Mr. Parker?” she wondered of him, looking up at his chiseled jaw.

“A garden. But not the one that you and I have been to. This one is a bit less tourist riddled,” he answered. “And one my mother and I would visit before she died,”

They walked in compatible silence, in the middle of London’s lunch time crowd. Sidney moved to place himself between Charlotte and as many people as he could. She was such a tiny thing, he genuinely worried that she’d get shoved into the street if he didn’t watch out for her. At one point, he pulled her body under the shelter of his arm because some bloke was on his phone and not paying attention. They turned onto a small side street and walked down a well-worn path.

“Welcome to Saint Dunston’s,” Sidney said in a quiet voice to Charlotte.

“I’ve never been here before,” Charlotte spoke reverently, “It’s beautiful, Sidney,”

He nodded, walking besides her. This place it brought him peace of a different sort.

“I come here sometimes on my lunch hour if I’m not busy with clients. It helps me to refocus,” he explained.

Charlotte stopped to admire a climbing trellis of orange, red, and tan leaves as they rambled across what appeared to be walls of a burnt out building, “This is incredible. It looks like it’s ages old,” 

“It is, actually,” he explained. “It was built about 1100 with a church that had been designed by Christopher Wren. There were some additions made and reconstruction here and there. It was severely damaged during the London Fire in 1666. And then the blitz happened,” he moved to where the blackened walls could still be seen, “That’s all that’s left. After World War II the church decided it wasn’t worth it to rebuild. It’s been a garden since the early 70’s,”

Charlotte wandered around the space, her fingertips caressing the faded plants and leaves that rambled over the fire damaged walls. Tilting her head to the side, she found herself searching for where the sound of water was coming from. There was peace here, she realized. And strength.

“Sidney, why did you bring me here?” Charlotte asked, turning to stare up at his eyes.

He swallowed. He wasn’t a big sharer, not with anyone. Especially not with women. He’d had his heart broken and battered before and it was not something that was easily forgotten. He had an intense desire to tell this slip of a woman every bloody thing about his life. He knew he couldn’t lie to her and would always answer her in whatever question she had for him. What he didn’t understand was the why of it.  
Motioning with his hand for her to join him on the bench, “My mother brought me all the way from Sanditon, where my family is from, to London when I was ten years old. It was just her and I. She wanted to tell me that she had gotten sick, with breast cancer. And it wasn’t looking good for her. I cried; I was a kid. Of course, I did. Afterward, she told me about the history of this place. She said that it was like a soul. No matter how beaten and bruised the world left this hallowed ground, it would survive. She wanted me to have a place to come to when the world seemed to give me an English reducer, a place that would remind me of her. She said she would always be here and that if I just looked around, I’d feel her. 

“When things are shitty, I come here to be reminded of what has remained standing. And that I am strong like the walls,” He turned in his seat to look directly at her, “You are one of the strongest humans I’ve ever met. I won’t pretend to know what your loss is like; I couldn’t ever do that. I promise every minute, it will get easier. The deaths of your family will always haunt you. But they won’t be permanently sealed in this pain you feel now,” he sighed, “I hope I’m making sense to you. I’m not always good with words, so this is the best I have to give you,”

Charlotte shut her eyes at his confession, her heart being ripped open as she listened. She opened them, blurry from her unshed tears, and gazed at the walls, imagining the grief the people suffered around this now shell of a building. How resilient this sacred place had left her in awe. With a deep breath she turned to look at Sidney again, using his handkerchief to wipe at her leaking eyes, and gave a watery smile.

“Thank you for telling me these memories of your mother and of the time that you spent here. Those words mean so much, I know. It’s hard to tell something that is wedged deep into your soul. But now I want to share something with you,” gently, she reached for his large hand, wrapping both of her smaller ones around it, “I haven’t smiled or thought of moving forward or of laughing since the other night when you came to the fundraiser. No one could get me there and believe me they tried. Yet, you did. You, did that, Sidney Parker. I can feel things changing around me and inside of me. I know it’s not going to happen overnight, but it will happen. Thank you for helping me, for reminding me to live. I’m grateful to have found a friendship with you,” her fingers squeezed his.

Sidney lifted the corners of his mouth, “Friends is a good place to start,” He pulled her a bit closer to his side, needing to feel her pressed against the side of his body. 

They sat in silence, listening to the water fountain, the birds, and the silence. Eventually, Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder as she cried. He said nothing, simply pulled her even closer, letting her do it. He knew what he was feeling was a bit more than friends for her. He also knew that he was willing to wait for however long it took. He was a patient man, after all. The afternoon meant more than either could say so they didn’t. Just sat and let themselves be.

Neither one of them heard the near silent shutter click of the camera as a stranger snapped photos of them sitting quietly. To the person taking the images, they knew what seeing the woman and the man together all meant. Red fury lined their vision as they continued to take shot after shot after shot. Finally, with one last look of disgust at the couple, they disappeared out the side gate, moving towards the nearest tube station, elated at not being caught.


	4. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time does heal, albeit slowly. Friends, the ones we choose to become our family, help ease us into the next part of grief and both Sidney and Charlotte are realising that discovering the sides of each other as companions is what they each need. Past hurts, future endeavors are what is taking place in this section. 
> 
> It's not a very long chapter, I know. My apologies for that. I've had some tummy troubles. The Hubster and I had a touch of food poisoning for a few days. Today I am feeling somewhat better so there's that. I still plan on posting every other day but please be patient as I'm learning the ropes of Archive, not an easy thing that. Enjoy your day and thank you so much for reading. I hope I can continue to keep your interest.
> 
> 'Better out then in'~ Rubius Hagrid
> 
> I like to think he was referring to my version of Sidney and Charlotte rather than Ron's puking slugs from a broken curse. But that's just me.

Chapter 4: Mending

Charlotte dressed in a pair of black running leggings, then sat down on one of the high back navy blue chairs inside of her closet. Her trainers were next on her feet. Brushing her long hair back and into a ponytail would keep the strands from hitting her in the face when she ran. She was going running! Something that she hadn’t done in a year. It was something that brought a smile to her spirit and she’d missed the feeling that running gave her. 

Once she pulled on her burgundy running jacket, she tucked her driving license and a credit card into her inside zipper pocket, heading down into the kitchen for a quick cuppa. She was surprised when Susan was still lingering over her own breakfast of a grapefruit, looking over a stack of documents to the side of her bowl.

“Well, good morning, darling,” Susan grinned, her keen eyes taking in Charlotte’s exercise outfit, “Where are you headed out this morning so early?”

Instead of answering right away, Charlotte began to doctor her tea, quickly. While tilting her head to the side and biting the center of her lip she added one cube sugar, and a splash of milk, then she turned in the direction of her auntie’s voice, avoiding eye contact, “As a matter of fact, I have a run set up around the park,”

Taking a sip, Charlotte finally made eye contact over the rim of the porcelain teacup she held, she waited for what was inadvertently going to be asked. Susan finished chewing and then gave Charlotte a knowing smile, not speaking as the smile grew wider.

“Is this with a gentleman named Midas?” came the whispered question, “I don’t want to alert anyone unless you decide to,”

An audible breath left Charlotte, “Thank you, auntie,” she looked around, to be sure there wasn’t anyone else within ear shot, “He’s going to meet me at Queen Victoria’s statue in about twenty minutes. But I want to do this alone if that makes sense. I appreciate the meticulous detail that my security team gives, but I’d like to start our friendship out on somewhat even ground,”

Susan wiped her mouth with the white linen napkin from her lap, then took Charlotte hands, “It makes perfect sense, dear one. It does. But the fact of the matter is that the person that killed our family is still at large. And as such, we cannot risk anything happen to you. You are the heir to everything that your parents owned, not to mention your own monies. You have to be careful that nothing happens,”

“I know, I know,” Charlotte replied, “Sidney is fully capable of watching out for me, I’m sure of that. I just didn’t want to have anyone able to eavesdrop on our conversations. It can be awkward,” her short fingernail circled the top of her cup.

Susan thought for a moment, “Why don’t I have my personal security team run a few feet back. Stacia is a phenomenal guard and can keep quiet. She’ll stay back and when you ask her to leave off, she will. I need to keep you safe,”

Charlotte nodded in understanding, hating the fact that she caused any undue stress to her only living family member. She never wanted to be the cause of worry but somehow, without trying, she had become exactly that. Susan rang Stacia and let her know what the morning change would involve. Charlotte called for James, her personal guard. Surprisingly, he was already dressed for a morning workout.

“James, I’d like you to go with my aunt to the Royal Courts this morning. I’m going to have Stacia with me when I go out this morning. Susan will be there all day,” Charlotte directed.

James Stringer kept his face carefully expressionless, “Are you sure that’s wise, Lady Charlotte? I’m prepared and ready to go for your morning and Stacia may not know what your day is like,”

“I’m taking the day off,” Charlotte explained, “And I’ll be fine with her, thanks.”

“I must object strongly. I feel that I would be better to handle any – “James spoke in an urgent voice but was interrupted.

“James. That will be all, thank you,” there was a deep frown between her eyebrows when she spoke, “Now please dress accordingly for court,”

Susan raised her brows as she observed the tall, strong man leave the dining area. He cast a look over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the security wing and then disappeared from view. Something was off with that one, she thought, deciding to keep an eye on this situation herself.

“There now. All sorted out, then,” she told Charlotte, “Walk me to my car?”

The housekeeper came to pick up Charlotte’s mug as well as Susan’s bowl and flatware as soon as they were away from the large table. Charlotte followed her aunt to the entryway where Susan’s briefcase and coat were waiting. The lawyer placed the stack of papers in the outside compartment, slipped into her Burberry trench coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck. They both said goodbye to Mr. Kennedy, the longtime Heywood butler opened the heavy door for the women.

Susan made her way to the waiting sliver Jaguar idling at the drive. “Have a good time today, Charlotte. Be careful, but not too careful. I’m exceedingly proud of you for doing this your way. And thank you for surrendering to your overbearing auntie. I worry,” 

Charlotte hugged her, kissing both cheeks, “As do I. I will text you when I arrive at the statue and let you know what my plans are this afternoon as soon as I know them,”

Susan nodded, slipping into the vehicle once James opened the door, avoiding Charlotte’s eyes when he closed it. She gave a finger wave to her and saw that Stacia came around the corner to greet Charlotte within seconds. 

“Good morning, Stacia,” Charlotte smiled, “Thank you for agreeing to run with me this morning,”

“Of course, Lady Heywood,” they both were doing small stretches to get their muscles warm, “I understand that I’m to remain behind you at a safe non-intrusive distance, correct?”

Charlotte’s nose scrunched up, “Is that awful of me? For wanting a bit of privacy?”

Stacia laughed, “No. As long as I can do my job, we can do both. Are you ready?”

Charlotte checked her phone, tucking it back into her zipped pocket, and then they were off. The butterflies in her stomach left her feeling that she could take flight into the sunny, chilly October morning. She was excited to not only be doing something for herself, by herself in a way, she was also thrilled that her new friend would be meeting her in a few short moments. That gave her an extra skip in her step, which made Stacia smile. 

Sidney stood reading the plaque at the base of Queen Victoria’s statue that commemorated the date of her death and thought how sad it was. Her daughter, Louise had it made in 1893. He doubted that it was what the woman really looked like back then. Especially since he’d seen many images of her from his primary school field trips to the British Museum and various places around London that displayed her image. She was an intelligent woman, of that he had no doubt, having brought England into the industrial revolution. She was responsible for growth in cities as well and was a leader of Darwinism. 

Tilting his head to look at her closer, he stopped gazing at the former Queen when his eyes were drawn to a lovely young woman wearing a burgundy jacket that had just ran past the black wrought iron and gold leaf gates that separated the park from the home of Will and Kate. Charlotte was running towards him with a soft smile on her lips and Sidney found himself shyly doing the same in return. 

He knew that she wanted to be friends and he respected that. They had sat in Saint Dunstan’s yesterday speaking about everything from books, films, politics, and food, laughing at their differences and realising the many similarities they shared while the hour grew later and later. Sidney suggested dinner at Balls Brothers on Minster, not far from Saint Dunston’s and was happy when Charlotte agreed. She ordered squash and chestnut risotto and he ordered bangers with red onion gravy and mash, sharing a bottle of red malbec from Argentina. Dinner became dessert with coffee, and both were shocked when they looked outside only to find that the streetlights were on with full darkness had encapsulated east London. 

He asked her if she had any plans the next day and, after finding out she did not, invited her for a morning run. Then maybe a movie or early Christmas shopping (he threw that one in searching for any reason to spend more time with this fantastic young woman). A meeting time was scheduled with shopping on the agenda afterword in Covent Garden. And here she was as she had promised. 

“Good morning,” Charlotte smiled up at Sidney, mahogany eyes twinkling, “How are you on this chilly but beautiful morning?”

“Hiya, Charlotte,” Sidney found himself grinning back at her, “I’m better now. Queen Victoria wasn’t much of a talker, turns out,”

“Of course, being dead after all these years may have something to do with that, maybe?”

“If she did suddenly decide to start speaking, it would be definitely odd and slightly terrifying, yeah?”

“Right?!” Charlotte laughed, taking the opportunity to admire his lycra black running tights, under a pair of loose grey shorts. His thighs were the size of tree trunks, she appreciated with a start, finding him immensely attractive. He also had large feet, which caused her to blush and become warm everywhere.

Just friends, she scolded the part of her brain that appreciated such things. He was wearing a black Gore-Tex jacket that fit him snugly across the mass of his sculpted chest, bulging arms, and flat stomach. Charlotte looked away, licking her bottom lip.   
Friends.

Sidney caught her tongue peeking out to moisten her full lip and felt that hot spike in his blood. Looking back at the expression on Queen V’s face, he thought about her teeth, knowing that would cool his blood. It worked.

“So, I was thinking we’ll start off toward the memorial garden, round the back, and see where we end up? Sound good?”

“Yup,” the ‘p’ popped at the end of the word.

Sidney looked past Charlotte to the brunette woman faking at playing with her mobile, “Do you need to let your security detail know, Charles?”

“No, she’ll follow. Wait. How did you know? And Charles? What the hell, Parker?!” her voice sounded affronted, but the sassy smirk on her face and a well placed hand on her small hip gave her away.

Shrugging, Sidney answered, “I have you listed as Charles in my contact list. That way, on the off chance that my mobile is wrestled from my grip, not a soul will know it’s you. Thus, keeping you safe and invisible to my adoring public,”

Shoving him with her shoulder right into his ribs, she began to run at a slow pace for warming up. They kept the conversation going as they flew past the statue of Peter Pan approaching the Long Water, running near but not stopping at Diana Princess of Wales Memorial Fountain and into Hyde Park, proper. 

“Have you ever heard of the band Slipknot, Charles?” Sidney asked out of the blue.

“Uh, I think Matty listened to them when he was younger, why?” 

He ran for a few more feet, “They helped me after my dad died five years ago,”

Charlotte stopped running, suddenly. Sidney turned to say something else to her, realised she wasn’t at his side and then stopped himself to walk back and meet her. “Are you okay?”

Her brown ponytail swished back and forth as she shook her head, “No. I most definitely am not okay,” her small hand reached out to rest on his forearm, “Sidney, I didn’t know your father passed away. I am so sorry for your loss,”

Sidney’s full pink lips became a line, “Don’t be. He wasn’t a nice man. He made it quite clear that his children weren’t his priority after my mother died. Well, one child was, but the rest of us could fend for ourselves,” his large hand covered hers, “And really, I was fine from the moment he told us his liver was failing. There’s nothing to be sorry for,” 

She carefully studied his surprisingly dark eyes, searching for heartache. She found none, only truth in his words.

“Come, let’s keep going. I want to explain to you about Slipknot,” he told her as they picked up their pace once more, “Whenever I’d get angry about the fact that I had no living parents or discovering that my assholic father invested stupidly with my mother’s inheritance, I’d put death metal on and scream in my car,”

“You did what? Scream in your car? Really, Sidney?!?” she was doubtful this time.

He nodded at her, “I did. Everything that he’d done during my mum’s illness and the things he said to his own children came to a head with me. I couldn’t handle it and instead of turning to drugs or alcohol, I did that. I mean, I don’t do it anymore,” he raised his brows at her, “but it helped.”

She thought about it, “What did you do if someone saw you?”

Sidney laughed out loud, “Someone from my hometown actually heard me do that. I was brought into the town vicar who questioned if I felt the need to talk to someone. I laughed in his face, told him to go fuck himself, and declined. That was the day I left Sanditon, never to return again,”

Charlotte couldn’t help it, she let out a belly-laugh and grabbed his shoulder as she bent over to reach for the sudden stitch in her side, “You told a man of the cloth to go fuck himself? Oh. My. God! Sidney Parker that’s blasphemous! You’re going straight to hell. Since I’ll be there too, we won’t be alone at least,”

Sidney stopped and began to laugh as well. Charlotte was absolutely adorable when she was cracking up at his expense. He recalled her saying that she hadn’t laughed in over a year and was proud to be the one that had succeeded in getting this emotion to come out. Proud and deeply attracted to her.

“Why would you, of all people, be there, Lady Heywood?” he managed to get out after calming himself.

“I pretty much told one of the ministers that accompanied my family home from New York the same thing. He told me that my mum didn’t confess before her death and that he would pray for her soul,” 

“What a dick. Clearly, he’d never been introduced to your wrath before,”

“Clearly,” she chuckled again, “Wow. We’ve almost made it full around,”

Sidney nodded as they approached the statue again. “So, are you still up for a day of shopping? We can do something else if you’d like. Or we can make it for another time,” he hated that he sounded unsure of himself when he spoke, but he’d noticed that she was checking her mobile.

“Do you mind if we do? I just got a text about an investor for the foundation. I’m sorry, didn’t know about this earlier,” her enormous eyes were sincere when she spoke.

Sidney grew quiet for a moment, his eyes moving over hers, “No, I don’t mind at all. I understand when business calls and sometimes that comes first,”

“I feel terrible about this, Parker. You could at least give me a little bit of a hard time,”

“Charles, I understand. We will get together soon, no worries,” he took his sleek black phone out of his pocket, “I know you have my number, but can I have yours?” 

“I can do that,” she sent him a text, as they continued to walk.

He shook his dark head, laughing as he read her words, noting that they’d made it onto her exclusive street, “May God protect your blackened soul, Charles.” He laughed, looking around, “Where’d your security detail go? I guess they realised that I can handle whatever comes at you then?”

“I heard that about you, Sidney Parker. A black belt in Krav Maga as well as Muay Thai? Quite impressive, really. And no, Stacia is giving me privacy,”

Sidney snorted, “I knew you would have me vetted out,”

“I’m sorry,” she was quick to apologise, “I didn’t mean to offend you,”

“Charlotte, stop,” he paused when they reached the front of her home, watching as she told her female guard to continue on, “You don’t offend me. You never have to apologise. We are friends and this is what friends do. They talk, they piss each other off, they figure each other out and they remain friends. I only said that because I thought to myself when I first met you that you could have all information with a snap of your fingers,” he snapped his long fingers as he said it.

“Well, I only get people’s information if I really care about getting it,” she confided to him, with a cheeky grin, “Okay, friend. Run home, and bathe. You stink,” laughing as she went to her front door, “I’ll be call you in a few days for lunch,”

Sidney laughed at her again, gave her a salute and ran towards his home on Kynance Mews. Weaving in and out of the foot traffic, apologizing for near collisions, he was feeling more energy than he should after running with Charlotte in the park. This new emotion left him satisfied, and joyous. That was new. When was the last time he had felt joy, actual joy? He couldn’t remember, honestly. He ran up to his house, turned his key in the lock and went inside. Slipping his trainers off at the heels with his toes, he left them next to the hall table and jogged up the staircase to his bedroom.

Once his ‘stinky’ clothes were removed, he walked, nude, into the Cassiopeia blue and amber marble covered walls and floor of his renovated en suite and switched on the hot water with the remote control on the sink. One of the best design elements of this room was the crystal clear glass solid glass panel that left the walk in shower opened to anyone ese that came inside. The custom copper tub next to the shower was made for specific reasons. If one were to be so inclined the tub was big enough for two fully grown adults or one small woman with curls down her back and sparkling brown eyes.

“Jesus! Ouch!” he cried out. 

He hadn’t paid attention to the temperature of the hot water and when it hit his shoulders, the scald brought him out of his Charlotte induced fantasies. He soaped up his body quickly, ran his fingers through the bubbles of his shampoo, and then rinsed with the handheld shower nozzle. This was one of the most expensive rooms in his house and he didn’t regret one pound he’d spent on it. There was nothing like coming home from work late at night and relaxing under the rain shower head. Unless there was a sassy little brunette – 

“Stop it, you twatwaffle!” he said aloud, wrapping a white towel around his hips and headed to the closet to pick out a suitable set of clothes for himself.

Deciding on going with classic but simple, he chose a worn pair of straight denims, a white, long sleeve t-shirt, leaving his feet bare. He squirted a bit of hair product into his hand, then into his hair to control his curls and added face lotion. His sister Diana had introduced him to men’s skin care and hair products and now he couldn’t imagine not using them. Though he wouldn’t admit that to Babington and certainly not Crowe. 

Wandering into his state of the art kitchen, he yanked open his fridge to scan the contents of anything edible. There was a bit of left over Thai food in a container and a couple of bangers that he could throw in a pan with eggs. He grabbed a pint of milk, closing the French door with his hip, getting a ceramic bowl out of the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer. Cereal chosen next, he plopped onto his settee and switched on the telly.

Not being forced to watch green or red charts flashing on monitors all day or take phone calls from clients or prospective clients was a definite change for Sidney. He had a lot of energy so sitting lazily around wasn’t something he was prone to do. Netflix provided him with a full season of the Inbetweeners and once his brekkie was finished, he turned onto his side, fluffed a pillow under his head to watch the boys survive the last years of school.

For about thirty minutes that worked. Then he sighed. Thinking about his own time at Eton with Michael, Daniel and Matt. Sidney’s parents had decided to send him off to the same institution that his father had attended. Just like his father’s father, and God only knew how many Parker’s had gone before him. He’d excelled at school, becoming fast friends with his mates despite many social and financial differences between them. Matt Heywood was by far the wealthiest of the group but to speak to him, no one would have guessed. He and Michael Babington had welcomed Sidney into their group without question. Then Daniel Crowe was enrolled, and the foursome was determined to enjoy themselves whilst doing everything naughty that they could get away with. Each boy had high marks, determined to gain entrance to the same university and were committed to being lifelong friends. 

Then Sidney had met Eliza Bartholomew and decided that she was the one. The one for him for life. She was blonde with bright blue eyes, talker than most girls he knew, and was the type of woman a man would need on his arm. He followed her everywhere. They were seen all over London, attending the right parties. Going to the right social events. She told him that his mates were not the sort she felt at ease around. They drank too much, laughed too loudly. Matt had been the first one to tell Sidney that there was something not right about Eliza. That she was out only to better herself and didn’t care on whom she stepped on to achieve that goal. Sidney accused Matt of being jealous and wanting Eliza for himself. Matt told him that he had seen her at a dinner party for his parents and she was slagging about with Reggie Campion. Sidney punched him in the jaw for that one, refusing to believe it. Even if Michael and Daniel had both been witnesses. Sidney would not, could not doubt her. He wanted to marry her.

On a beautiful July night, near the Thames River he dropped onto one knee and asked for her hand. She stared at him, saying nothing. Not a word. Then looked around embarrassingly and whispered to him to get up, to get up right now!

‘Why won’t you answer me, Eliza?’ he had asked her.

‘Why did you have to go and ruin this?’ she countered, ‘we were having such a nice summer. Sidney, do you honestly believe that I would marry you? A boy from a small beach town?’

Sidney recalled the heat that spread over his entire body in shame, the feeling of unworthiness that filled his soul. He didn’t understand, not really. But perhaps that had been his own self-preservation taking place.

‘I thought…I thought that you loved me. I thought we could build a life together. I don’t live there anymore, and I’m involved n London society as much as you are, Eliza. Why won’t you answer me?’

She had laughed, pointed her finger, and laughed at him. ‘I can’t marry you, Sidney. My family is broke. My brothers have whittled away the money from my father’s estate and now, well, now I will find someone that can keep me in the manner that I deserve. That’s not you. That’s Reggie Campion.’ She had leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, ‘This isn’t to say that you and I can’t have sex on the side, you know? Say six months, I can call you and we can find a place to be bed buddies,’

Sidney recoiled in anger, ‘Fuck you, Eliza. I’ll never take you back. I’m sorry that I actually believed that you were decent and kind,’ he moved away from her, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling by breathing in and out.

‘Are you CRYING?’ she laughed again, rolled her eyes, ‘Decent and kind? That’s for losers, Sidney Parker.’ Shrugging her shoulders, ‘you’re always going to fall into that category. And one day, you’ll find yourself another decent and kind loser and you will crawl back to that tiny little hamlet by the sea, raise a houseful of brats and die broke and alone. I’m going to shoot off now, Reggie is waiting at my flat. No chance of a ride then?’

Sidney had walked away without a backward glance. He walked over the water, not far from the London Eye, and through the small diamond into the river. He’d lost three friends over her. Feeling lower than he thought possible, he stood there staring until it became dark. He promised himself he’d figure his shit out, he’d never give his heart away again, and he’d become the exact opposite of what Eliza had predicted of his life. He vowed that to himself.

That was the first year he earned one million pounds. 

Sidney woke with a start to darkened lounge. Netflix was paused, asking him if he was still watching Inbetweeners and waiting for him to click on an answer. He had a kink in his neck, he had to use the toilet, and he was bloody hungry. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he stared up at the grey ceiling above him for a few minutes. It had been an exceedingly long time since he’d dreamt of that horrible moment with Eliza on the pier. He had no idea where those memories had come from. He only wanted to see them crawl back down into the pit of hell from whence they came. He’d heard that Eliza and Reggie had gotten married and moved to America, raising a few kids somewhere. That was it. He didn’t care. He had no interest in the woman that had broken him down to the point that for a while, he’d sworn off women all together. 

It was only when Michael, Dan, and Matt had dragged him from his pathetic excuse of a life when he realised how far he’d gone. He existed on protein shakes, booze, and martial arts. He was lean, hardened with muscles, and tolerated nothing. He had delved deep into world finance without caring who he left in his wake. They were determined to bring him back from the brink. Then Matthew was killed, shot in what looked like a car jacking gone wrong while in Manhattan with his parents. 

Sidney stood, placing his bowl in the sink, switched the faucet on to splash cold water on his face to wake up and stop the melancholia and infinite sadness circling his brain. He wondered how Charlotte was and if she’d been able to take care of that investor for her foundation. Reaching for his phone, he realised that he had missed six phone calls, 17 texts, and had 4 voicemails. Babington text him 6 times, called twice, left a voicemail. Crowe rang once, no voicemail, but had left a text with a middle finger emoji. Three were from El along with two voicemails. One he didn’t know the number. And then there was a text from the name Charles H. She had left a voicemail after a missed call. He disregarded the other messages altogether and listened to hers.

“Hiya, Sidney. It's Charlotte. Uhm, Charles. I feel like I should lower my voice when I say that. I was wondering if you’d like to go for another run tomorrow. I know it’s Saturday and all, but I really enjoyed getting out of the house and getting exercise in. So. Okay, well, if I don’t hear from you, that’s alright. I just thought… okay. I hope you’re having a good day. Talk soon, Charlotte,” her voice drifted off and before she had disconnected, he heard her say, “You daft cow, Charlotte. He has no interest in – “the call was then disconnected.

The message left Sidney with a small smile on his lips and a lighter heart as he stood leaning against his copper sink. 

“Charlotte Heywood. You are an intriguing woman, indeed,” he said to himself turning to make another cuppa. He realised he enjoyed having a friend unlike any of the others he knew.   
It was different, and Sidney did really well with different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all noticed about the stalker in this story. I have a thing for creating the ultimate bad human that has nothing but evil intent. It makes the story richer. I can't give any clues outwardly, but there are a few in there. Everything will be revealed just not yet. Can't blow the load in the first couple of chapters, eh? 
> 
> Your comments mean so much to me and I'm happy you're here with me on this fun, scary roller coaster. I mean that. I try to reply to as many as can, but I'm new to this posting business so bare with me. Any grammatical errors, misspells, vocab, and general rule breaking are all of my own doing. Willingly or unwillingly.
> 
> Enjoy your day! And stay healthy. The world would be weird if you weren't here in it.


	5. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've long been fascinated by the relationship between men. I overhear my husband speaking to his friends, and am certain that, while different to be sure, those relationships are just as valued and of importance and the kid we women treasure. This chapter explores that a bit. I hope you enjoy the bickering of our three favourite blokes, I know they're awfully fun to write

Chapter 5: Mates

“What do you mean Sidney isn’t at work?” Daniel Crowe blurted into his phone while making his way to Babington’s office at No. 30 St. Mary’s Axe, also known as ‘the Gherkin’, “Is he dead?”

“For fuck sake, Crowe,” Babington exclaimed, removing the call from speakerphone, “No, he’s not dead. When I rang his office, El simply said that he was out for the day,”

“Sidney never takes a day off. Are you sure he’s not dead?” Crowe walked into the main lobby of the 41 floor building, “I’m headed up to see you right now. Is that peng ting Ms. Veronique working today? Never mind, I’m hopping into the lift now,’

Babington ended the call with a sigh. There were many things that he loved about his closest mates. Sidney Parker was the one that was the dependable and quick to offer aide for any reason. He was reliable when it came to calming a situation down, if needed. Daniel Crowe? Well, an affable fella for certain, he was also the first to get bladdered on any occasion. Crowe was one of the most intelligent men that Babington ever met. Yet, he hid it behind a facade of being a skive when it came to his appearance to others. Sometimes, Crowe did surprise each of them with his knowledge on subjects. Sometimes.

For all intents and purposes, Daniel Crowe didn’t have to work. He chose to dabble in litigation, working at his father’s international law firm. Dan was never one to remain idle for long, however. Once he’d gained his solicitor’s degree, taken the proper exams in which would allow him to practise all over the world, he wasn’t overly interested in working full time. He came into his office a few times per year, worked through then settled a few cases. He would then spend a more leisurely lifestyle of traveling or getting into trouble. He’d not been a guest of Her Majesty’s Pleasure. At least not yet. His father was satisfied that his only son and heir was an active part of the firm and his mother was overjoyed that Dan was keeping the family name going. His friends were entirely grateful that he hadn’t gate crashed on their sofas as he was fond of doing during uni.

After exiting the lift, he overheard three American’s questioning how floor zero was not actually floor one which had placed them on the wrong floor for a deposition. He giving a well-deserved smile toward Babington’s secretary. She displayed the patience of a saint while calmly explaining why the numbers on the lift they were as were. Dan traipsed into Babington’s enormous glass paneled office.

“Could you knock? Perhaps pretend at having a bit of having decorum, Crowe?” Babington snarked from his position behind his ostentatious grey stone desk.

“Why would I do that? You knew I was coming, and I do enjoy catching you being awkward, Michael. Now then, regarding Sidney. Is he dead?”

“He. Is. Not. Dead, you arse,” Michael sighed, “He hasn’t picked up his mobile all day, but I’m sure he’s fine,”

“Hmm. We should go to his and investigate,” Dan decided.

“I can’t simply get up and leave, Dan,” Babington protested, “I have things going on that need my attention,”

With a doubtful expression, Dan looked over the indoor putting green at the far end of Michael’s office, clearly having been used, “Doubtful,” he checked the time, “Now then. You have one hour left of the entire day. Pack up, call that adorable secretary and tell her that you have a family emergency, then let’s go,”

“I don’t have a family emergency,” Babington argued, texting Sidney once again.

“Don’t you? Sidney could be lying prone on the floor of his designer kitchen, silently praying for anyone to rescue him from his own demise, and yet, here you sit, choosing to remain behind that grotesque excuse of a desk of yours. I think we must really ask ourselves one question, Babbers,” Crowe somehow managed to pull off a pious look, “What would Sidney do?”

“He’d tell you to go fuck yourself,” Michael muttered under his breath, “Fine. We’ll go. I’ll have my car pulled around to the front of the building,”

“That’s the spirit, old man! Make haste! I have tickets to see the Haringey Huskies at the Ally Pally tomorrow night. They’re playing the Lee Valley Lions, and we three will be in attendance,” Crowe mentioned off handedly while taking in the impressive views from the 37th floor of the Gherkin.

Michael placed his computer bag crosswise over his chest, “Since when did you become a fan of the Elite hockey league? I’ve never known you to follow the sport,”

“You’re not privy to every bloody thing about me, Mike,” Crowe grumbled, walking in front of his friend, “Good evening, Veronique. Has your day been as lovely as mine is right now?”

“My day has indeed been lovely, Mr. Crowe. Thank you for asking,” she smiled indulgently, moving a long blonde section of hair behind her ears, “Are you leaving for the day, Lord Babington?”

“Yes. Yes, I have a family emergency I must attend to,” he cleared his throat, not comfortable lying “Why don’t you go ahead and go home for the day, too? Anything else can wait until Monday,”

Veronique nodded, giving a wink to Crowe when her boss had his back turned. 

“I swear, Crowe, it’s a good thing you’re a solicitor. You are one sexual harassment lawsuit away from the Old Bailey,” Babington shook his head as they stepped into the lift, “Why do you think that Parker will want to go to a game tomorrow with us?”

“Simply put, he needs to get out of his own head. His brother is up to his something in that back water town that he resides in and will, no doubt, come calling to beg for funds from our old chap. When was the last time we got together and yelled obscenities at officials?”

“We don’t yell, Crowe. We’re British,” Babington laughed, striding through the main lobby and out the door to the waiting Tesla, “Thank you, Stevens. Have a good weekend,”

Once they were settled in the car, Crowe brought up the subject of Sidney again, “I’m not one to worry, but I will say one thing. Sidney must get laid, and soon,”

Michael shook his head at Crowe’s words, “I’m sure Parker has that well in hand. Pun intended. Besides, have you seen how the women throw themselves at him when we’re at the pub?”

“No, I haven’t seen any such thing because we don’t go to pubs anymore. You’re off playing at being important at the House of Lords, and he is off making millions, kicking things aggressively, while grunting, and then you each do the same cycle on loop. Between the two of you, I’m exhausted,” Crowe cracked his knuckles one by one, “Now, then, I’ve been seeing a woman – “ 

“Not your usual blow up doll?”

“Retired the old one. This woman is also a fan of the men on blades. She’s just come back from America and has told me how much she adores the league of extraordinary hockey players. And I want to impress her with my knowledge of the sport,”

“Oh, really?” Babington’s dark brow rose, bright blue eyes full of mischief, “And what pray tell, is this poor blind woman’s name, Crowe? Because surely, her vision must be impaired to date a tosser like yourself. Can’t see her falling for you if her eye site is up to par,”  
“You’ve been around Parker too much, mate. The sarcasm is seeping through when you speak,”

Laughing, Babington switched lanes and drove onto the High Street in Kensington. Traffic was unusually light for a Friday, he thought to himself. He and Crowe discussed a few more things regarding the political pulse of their nation for a few minutes, blaming most on the Torrey’s, and quicker than realised they pulled up to Parker’s quiet neighbourhood. 

From the outside, they couldn’t see any lights on inside of the house. That didn’t mean anything, however, as Sidney wasn’t big on wasting electricity. He was a big believer in solar power and using only one light as needed. 

“Do you have a key?” Crowe asked, trying the handle.

“Yes. But let’s try knocking, shall we? We aren’t heathens, Crowe,”  
“Fine,”

Lifting his hand, Babington rapped four times on the black door. Crowe finding his action not enough, closed his fist and proceeded to bang on said door. A female pensioner from across from Sidney’s residence stuck her head out her window to observe them. Crowe purposely stared at the woman, knocking heavily again.

“What the fuck?!” Sidney’s deep voice yelled as the heavy door swung open, “Oh, it’s you,”

Crowe had managed to step behind Babington before the door was opened, and grinned at their friend, noting the bare feet, old denims, and plain white t-shirt. 

“Come in then,” Sidney told them, leaving the door open for them to enter as he continued to text on his phone, “What brings you two here?’ he glanced at his black Laureato watch, “And so early, too. Get sacked, Dan?”

“Babington was certain that you were dead, mate. He begged me to come and check that the Angel of Death hadn’t visited your humble abode,” Crowe headed towards Sidney’s well stocked bar, “What? When have I ever lied to you? Vodka, anyone?”

“Make yourself comfortable, Crowe,” Sidney sent a last text, with a grin on his face and then met Babington’s questioning blue gaze. “What about you being out of the office this early in the day?” 

“Truthfully, we were both concerned about you. You seemed to have dropped of the planet. After checking with El, she said – “

Sidney held up his long index finger, twisting his mouth in question, “Wait. You rang Elinore about me not being at work?”

Babington nodded, “- that you had taken the day off. Which is unheard of. I think you personally coined the phrase, work to death, lad,”

Crowe poured himself a rocks glass of Beluga Gold Line over three cubes of ice, “I must say, Sidney, you do have exquisite top of the line bevvys. I appreciate that you’ll only buy the most expensive items in the world. How much was that watch?”

Sidney rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he answered, “It was $26,000 American dollars. And a gift from the partners at work when I made a deal overseas. That vodka is over one hundred pounds a bottle, Crowe. Have a care,”

“So,” Babington switched on a lamp after making himself rather comfortable on Sidney’s long settee, “Is there a woman for the reason of you removing yourself from the world of finance, my friend?”

“Sidney has a girlfriend?! Bullocks!” Crowe brought over three more glasses of the spicy liquid for his friends, “Fill us in, brother!”

His lips became a tight line, “There is no woman. Can’t a man take a day for himself?” He sat, too. “Fucking hell, you both are worse than my sister,”

“Ahh, the lovely Diana. How is she doing?” Crowe somehow managed to make himself sound like a lecherous old man.

“None of your concern,” Sidney took a satisfying sip, glaring at Dan.

“Well, spill it, mate,” Babington smiled, “Did you go running today?”

“I did,” Sidney’s lips twitched as his eyes smiled, “Took a lap around the garden, and Hyde Park if you must know,”

‘Now, we’re getting somewhere,” Babington said with cheek.

“And did you jog alone? Or was there a member of the other sex sweating next to you?”

“Jesus! Enough! I’ve a friend that is interested in running and I’m helping that person with a program. That’s all,” he lied.

Crowe laughed, throwing his head back, and setting his crystal glass on the Brazilian hardwood end table, “Give us something!”

“Use a glass for God’s sake, Crowe!” Sidney shouted, handing him a dark blue marble coaster. 

“Sharing is caring,” Crowe teased, “And we want you to share,”

Sidney laughed, “Why do you need to know? You’re both becoming old nosy birds. Now, why did you come over? I know it’s not about my love life or my impending demise. Give over,”

Exchanging a look with one another, Babington motioned for Crowe to speak up, “A friend of mine was mentioning how interesting British ice hockey had become and I’ve got three tickets for a game tomorrow night at the Ally Pally. We’re going. The three of us,”

This time, Sidney stood up to pace. Another fan of British ice hockey? How coincidental could this be? First Charlotte telling him her favourite sport and then Crowe getting tickets to a game. Sidney paced in front of the window for a moment. No, there was something else there.

“Dan, who did you meet with this afternoon? You said this morning that you had a meeting for an investment or something like that,” Sidney asked his friend, taking another sip of the vodka.

Turning his head to watch Crowe answer, Sidney became keenly aware that he was onto something, not quite sure what it was as of yet. He took another drink realising that the drink went down incredibly smooth this time and was almost gone. 

“I went to meet Lady Heywood at her office. I didn’t go to the fundraiser the other night with you both, and since we knew Matthew, I wanted to give some money for The Heywood Foundation. I also placed a bid on a trip for an auction that she’s having,” Dan stood to get another tipple of Beluga, “Anyone care for a refill?”

“What trip?” Babington asked, taking he and Sidney’s glass to the bar, “Not the Scotland one?” his blue eyes rested on Sidney’s near panicked brown ones.

“Do you have anything to nosh on? I’m a bit peckish,” Dan went to the pantry and began searching for food, “And no. Why would I ever entertain the thought of going to Edinburgh in November of all times. Plus, I didn’t get an offer for that one. I chose to bid on the trip to Belize. Doubtful I’ll win though,” he shrugged, placing various meats and cheeses on a plate, “Sid, do you have any of those green olives from Greece that I like?” the crackers were placed on a wooden platter.

“What is this shit?” Babington asked chuckling at the carefully set food in front of him.

“My god, Babington, have you no culture whatsoever? This is a charcuterie board. It’s what everyone is doing nowadays,” Dan brought the platter over to the coffee table where Sidney was seated, “Grab some plates, mate. No, the smaller ones. Now, Sidney, why did you ask where I was?”

Sidney was irritated, annoyed, and buggered in general. He couldn’t quite understand why though. He just was. Was Daniel interested in Charlotte? Was that why he placed a bid? Did she find him attractive? Did she want him? He stood and ran his hands through his dark hair, leaving it sticking up all over his head in a mess. He sighed once and then began to move around the room again. He was wired, on edge. Not something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

He was not a fan.

“Sidney? Are you alright, man?” Michael chewed around a slice of cheese, “What’s going on?”

Sidney let out a breath, “Dan, answer me this, and please, just tell me the truth. No games, yeah?”

Crowe nodded his head, running a hand through his own curly hair as well, “Of course, I will. What’s going on?”

Sidney frowned, sat down, and took a long drink, the ice clinking in his glass, “Is Lady Charlotte Heywood the woman that you’re keen on? Is she the one that told you about British Elite?”

Crowe was silent for a long while. Judging from the look on Sidney’s face, his friend was serious. For once, Crowe was not going to take the piss, not this time. It seemed; Sidney was finally going to stop avoiding the better sex. Perhaps all of the bruises and scars Eliza had left on his heart were beginning to fade. 

“No. She’s a stunner. But not my type,” he expressed, “I was there for business. That’s it, on my word, mate,”

Letting out a breath he wasn’t aware that he’d been holding, Sidney smiled, “Thanks for that,” 

“Lady Charlotte Heywood, eh?” Babington complimented, “I’m impressed. Does she know how you feel?”

With a shake of his head, Sidney answered, “No. Right now we’re friends. And I’m probably way off base when it comes to her. She doesn’t need me sniffing at her heels. I’m going to be her friend. That’s what she needs and it’s what I can do right now,”

Sidney’s phone began to ring, he flipped his phone over to check to see who was calling him. He smiled at the caller’s identity, “Be right back,”

He took the stairs two at a time and touched the green button on his phone, “Hey, Charles. Alright then?”

“Fine, thanks. I know it’s probably late but, even though we’ve been texting back and forth today, I never really heard if you were alright with meeting me for a run on Sunday?”

“I could have sworn I told you that I’d love to,” he chuckled, “But maybe I didn’t. So yes, I will meet you at Queen Victoria statue first thing. What time would be good for you?”

Charlotte hummed for a moment, “How about at seven, like we have been? Would that work for you? Unless you have other plans, that is,”

“At seven in the morning on a Sunday? Nope. Schedule is clear,” he chuckled.

“Do you have plans Saturday? With your friends?” she was nervous, he could tell by her unsure voice. “I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t ask,”

“No, it’s fine. As a matter of fact, I just made some plans for tomorrow night,” he told her, “We’re going to Alexandra Palace to watch a hockey game,” 

“No way! Really?” she laughed, “Is it televised?”

“No idea, really. You’re the hockey fan,” Sidney commented, running his bare toes along the hardwood floor in his bedroom, “How about you? Plans for the weekend?”

“Actually, yes. Esther and my friend Claire are coming over for a girl’s night tomorrow night. I invited them over. That hasn’t happened in a long time for me. After everything, I’ve just sort of settled into being alone. I’ve been a shit friend,”

Sidney disagreed, “I’m sure your friends don’t think that Charles. They understand more than you know,”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, “I have to thank you for helping to bring me out of my shell. I’ve lived there for such a long time now, I was getting far too comfortable living there,”

He sat on his bed, growing quiet, “Charlotte. We’re friends. I want you to know that I’m here for you for whatever you need, okay? You’re doing everything that you need to do to move forward. That’s what is important. The rest, that will happen in time. Be patient with yourself. There are no rules when it comes to grief. No time table. Give yourself permission to laugh, joke, have a night with your girlies,”

“You’re right, Sidney. Of course, you’re right,” she gave an awkward chuckle, “Okay! Well, enough of that! I will see you bright and early at seven o’clock underneath Queen Victoria’s coronation gown,”

“Alright then, see you Sunday morning,” he confirmed. 

“Goodnight, Sidney,”

“Goodnight, Charles,”

When he hung up, Sidney stared at the screen for a while, a grin on his face. Then he sighed. He had to do the right thing. He had to stay her friend, for her sake. She didn’t need a bloke like himself going into her world. She was a sweet woman, had suffered a traumatic loss and wasn’t ready for anything more. Sidney knew better. He would stay the course, keep his feelings to himself, and have a running partner each day. 

“Okay, boys,” he declared, coming back into the lounge, “I’m in for Saturday!”

“Bob’s your uncle!” Crowe shouted, giving a mock toast.

“Gentlemen, we have a date!” Babington drank up.

Sidney toasted as well, downing the last of his drink. It was good to have friends, he realised, “To friends,” he clinked glasses with his boys.

Yet, it wasn’t the men sitting in front of him when he said the words. He couldn’t help it if a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes swam into his vision along with a dimpled cheek, a stubborn chin and wild, curly mahogany hair. 

Alexandra Palace was a sports venue located in London between Wood Green and Muswell Hill in Haringey. “The People’s Palace” was most commonly referred to as Ally Pally and sat 1,750 people. It had been renovated many times, most recently a few short years ago. There were concerts, exhibitions, housed a pub and a palm court. Every year there was a huge firework display for Bonfire night. Sidney had seen Slipknot there a couple of years ago, feeling a connection to the place because of his fondness for the band. Tonight, they were going to watch the Haringey Huskies play against the Lee Valley Lions. It was going to be a fun game, and while this wasn’t the caliber of an NHL team in the states and Canada, they men were looking forward to having a few pints for the night.

“Guinness! Guinness lager here!” a vendor hollered out, moving up and down the aisle.

“I’ll take three, mate,” Babington ordered from the blonde man, “Thanks,” he passed the plastic cups down the row.

“I have to say, lads, you both clean up rather well,” Crowe complimented, “Of course, I can’t imagine Sidney here wearing anything other than designer jeans, jumper, and parka. Is that Gucci?”

“Fuck right off, Crowe,” Sidney muttered, taking a gulp of the dark brown ale, “And it’s Dior, jizzmonger,”

“Gods, Sidney!” Babington nearly choked, “I haven’t heard that since we were at uni,”

“Well, if the name fits, yeah?” Sidney lifted one corner of his mouth and drank more.

Crowe burst out laughing, “Parker, taking it back! Well done!”

They joked back and forth for the first period of the game. Sidney had to explain the rules of ice hockey, answer questions for both of them. And even he had a hard time when it came to all of the rules. He enjoyed himself though. The pace was fast, the puck flying all over the ice so fast it was difficult to catch sometimes. He hadn’t had this much fun in a while, he realised. Charlotte entered his mind every so often. He wondered what she would be telling him if it were her that was at the game instead of Crowe and Babington. She would no doubt educate him on the subtle nuances of the plays, what positions and what they did, and what the hell icing was. 

“Look! It’s us!” Babington declared, pointing to the jumbo screen above the rink.

“What the hell is a kiss cam?” Sidney asked no one in particular. 

However, Babington and Crowe, sitting on either side of Parker, knew exactly what it was. They waited for the exact right moment when the camera swung back to the three of them, and then they swooped in. Planting their lips on either side of Sidney’s cheeks. He felt the embarrassment crawl up his face, but instead of getting upset, he wrapped his arms about them both, grinned right into the camera and the crowd went crazy.

In another section of London sat three beautiful women. Each had a glass of white wine on their laps, and snacks on small plates in front of them. They were watching the Huskies game on Charlotte’s big screen tv in her apartments, enjoying themselves after a long time of no visits. At first Claire and Esther were walking on eggshells, trying to decipher exactly what was off limits for Charlotte. It had been such a long time since the close friends had gotten together. Well over a year. Claire had been traveling abroad in America, traveling the states with her elderly aunt for three months. She was happy to be back on English soil though. While she had been gone though, Claire developed a fondness for the men of the NHL. She now understood why Charlotte attended the games with her older brother when Matthew had been alive.

“Oh, my God!” Charlotte squealed, pointing at the screen, “Esther, look! Look on the telly at who it is!”

Calmly, Esther turned her green eyes to watch what Charlotte was looking at. It was that handsome Sidney Parker. Sandwiched between Lord Michael Babington and Mr. Daniel Crowe, he was grinning from ear to ear, eyes shut in joy as his two friends planted a kiss on each one of his cheeks. Esther found herself joining in laughter.

“Good God, what a handsome group,” she pointed out, “The women must be fanning themselves watching them on tv, “Can one of you tell me why we aren’t there?”

“Esther!” Charlotte scoffed, “You weren’t the nicest to either Michael or Sidney the other night,”

“Ladies, what did I miss?” Claire asked, her sparkling blue eyes not leaving the tv, “And who is the man with the curly dark hair?”

“They all have dark hair, Claire,” Esther pointed out, “A little more specific please, if you will,”

“Fine,” Claire grinned, “I know who Lord Babington is. I think I know the crumpet that’s got our Charlotte catching flies,” she sauntered over to the screen, pointing at Daniel Crowe, “Who I the man wearing the dark green coat?”

“That’s Daniel Crowe,” Charlotte knowingly grinned, “I met him yesterday. He’s kind and charming. He knew Matty from Eton and university and he’s investing in the Heywood Foundation. I could introduce you if you’d like, Claire,”

Claire arched a blonde brow met Charlotte’s expressive brown eyes, “Oh really? I’d like that. Esther, tell me about your Lord Babington,”

“He’s not my anything. He’s another one of society’s wealthy and privileged. Handsome, yes, but I’m not interested,” Esther poured herself more wine, “Charlie, we’re almost out of this one,”

“Oh, go ahead and grab whatever you want from the bar,” Charlotte indicated in an offhanded manner towards the cocktail area.

Esther wandered towards the space with chic black metal shelving that held a variety of spirits, cocktail mixtures, and wine. Charlotte created a less severe space by adding ferns, spiked plants, and succulents. Wooden platters in circular and square shapes were placed in various locations on the black shelves and three smaller refrigerators were below farmhouse sinks along with a microwave and cabinet. Esther chose a white wine from New Zealand and grabbed a third just in case.

“Now, tell us why you’re still blushing after seeing Sidney Parker on the screen, dear one,” Esther’s voice drawled out, as she topped off everyone’s glass.

“There’s nothing to tell. We’re friends. That’s all. He’s helping me get back in shape by running with me daily,” Charlotte explained, lifting the stem of her wine glass to her lips, “He’s a good guy. A really, really good guy,”

This time Esther and Claire exchanged glances, sitting down on either side of Charlotte who was turning beet red with blushes.

“What is it about Mr. Parker that has you blushing, Lady Heywood?” Claire giggled, carefully watching, but also paying close attention. She didn’t want to overstep and give Charlotte any reason to revert back into herself again.

Charlotte set her glass down, “He knew Matty from school. And we got to talking about their relationship the other night. He hasn’t told me everything yet but, in the texts, I’ve gotten from him, I think they must have been decent mates. Matt spoke of Crowe, Parker, and Babs many times when I was younger. Of course, I didn’t pay that much attention to my brothers boarding school friends. I was busy doing my own thing. Had I but known, I would have dropped everything just to become a part of that time in his life,” she went quiet for a second, “Regardless, Sidney came with Lord Babington the other night and we were talking out in the fairy garden. He asked if I’d like to hear about his memories with my brother and I agreed,”

“When did you meet with him then?” Esther questioned playing with her long red hair that had pooled in her lap, “I had no idea this had happened,”

“It wasn’t something I wanted to share at the time,” Charlotte explained, “This is all so new to me, you know? Coming out and seeing people that aren’t you, it’s not easy. I feel guilt for laughing, guilt for living, guilt for not counting each day that they’ve been gone. Sidney is helping me with that. He’s a good ear and lets me simply be,” she sighed, pulling a squishy pillow onto her lap and letting out a long drawn out sigh, “Then, I met him at his office,”

“He invited you to his office?” Claire wondered surprised, “Wow,”

“No, he didn’t. I just sort of showed up there. Faked at asking about an investment and then afterwards, we went for a long walk to a garden not far. We seem to have a thing for gardens, you see. Then it had gotten late, and we were both hungry, so we went and had a nibble. He mentioned that he runs in the park in the mornings before work and I invited myself to go with,” she groaned, shoving her face into the pillow again, “Oh, God! I’ve pushed myself into his life!”

“Trust me, Charlie,” Esther laughed, “I’m fairly sure Sidney Parker doesn’t let anyone push themselves into his life. If he didn’t want to see you, he’d let you know. Relax and breathe,”

“He’s not acting nice because he wants to get into your knickers, is he?” Claire asked in an annoyed voice.

“No!” Charlotte grimaced, “He keeps saying that we’re friends, and I don’t think he’d ever cross that line with me. I think he’s an honourable man,”

Another look was exchanged between Esther and Claire. They said nothing more about it but listened as Charlotte told them how much Sidney had made her laugh, given her advice on how to face her fears and helped her out with questions she had about the financial side of the foundation. Both of them found it interesting and also concerning. They never wanted to see Charlotte get hurt and worried that this new “friendship” could head that way.

“Anyway, he’s not into me romantically. That’s that, it seems,” Charlotte sighed, “And it’s fine. Truly. I’m not his type, I’m sure,”

“Charlotte Heywood!” Esther cried out, “I’m not going to hear you talk to yourself that way. You’re an amazing human being and one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. I know this because I only surround myself with the best,”

“You’re such a snob, Essie,” Claire rolled her eyes, “She’s not wrong though, Charlotte. Maybe what we should plan is a girl’s night out. Maybe next weekend? There’s that new place opening in the West End, a pub called The Riot, I think? We can get dressed to the nine’s and meet some men that are willing to let us use them for our own nefarious reasons. What do you think?”

“Security will be a nightmare for me,” Charlotte muttered as she thought about it, “Fuck it. I’m in!”

Her laughter was contagious as she held up her glass for more wine, “To Slipknot!”

Esther and Claire looked at her and laughed, in confusion, “Okay, Charlie. To Slipknot!”

Then plan began to take place between the three of them.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

“How is it that you haven’t been doing your job?! I pay you to follow her and you tell me that you were switched at the last minute? My God, I could do this with my eyes closed! And what about this Parker fellow? How is he getting so close to her?”

The voice over the phone was not letting up and they were tired of hearing how much they had fucked up. They kept shaking their head, wanting to hang up the phone and end the tirade, but knew that their life could be next. Instead, they listened to the voice go on and on about what was expected and the fact that there was now proof to blackmail if needed.

“Don’t get too comfortable, I know all of your dirty secrets. Don’t forget that,” the voice sneered.

“I know. I’ll keep her guarded. Parker won’t be a problem. I can make him disappear, too,” was the reply.

“Good see to it. I will ring you. Don’t make the mistake of attempting to contact me. You won't live long enough to regret doing so,”

The line went dead. It wasn’t supposed to go cock up like this. It was supposed to be over by now. But it wasn’t even close. Now two people were in the sights to be murdered. It would bring the total to five. And no one was the wiser for the danger they were in.


	6. Splendid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever known a person, or at least thought that you did, and suddenly you realise that you had NO idea what happened when they closed their front door? This is kind of what I wanted to explore in this chapter. There is also a scene towards the end of this one, that I want to warn you about. I needed to take the characters out of their comfort zone, and myself as well, for the story's sake. Please don't be too hard on me, just know that things aren't what they seem in this one and everyone has secrets, even the kindest characters we thought we knew. 
> 
> This book will definitely have a HEA. I love them, and I can't imagine not having one. I mean we are all scarred from the horrendous Episode 8 to this day, aren't we? So yes, I will take your hand and lead you down a couple of paths, but in the end, we will all have that moment of bliss. Ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick, before you head into London with our two favourite kids, I have a question for you. This story is going to focus primarily on Sidney and Charles. However if you would like to read more about Esther and Michael or Claire and Dan, let me know in the comments, yeah? I value your comments and what you all think. So any views you may have, I would love to hear about. Your thoughts keep me writing and allow these characters to demand their stories told. I dream about them sometimes. SO BLOODY WEIRD, I know. But there it is. 
> 
> Just be kind after you read this. It's a slow burn for them. No jumping into the bed for a quick one off to get a leg over, okay? I hope you stay with me, because I love budging up so you can sit right next to me as I type. I mean that.
> 
> I'm off to visit my niece at her new house on the mountain by the lake. I can't help but get Jason and Friday the 13th vibes. It's not Crystal Lake, but it could be. Posting on Monday.

Chapter 6: Splendid

The day the girls were set to go out had to be scheduled for the next week. Esther had a family emergency with her stepbrother and Claire wasn’t feeling developed the flu. Everything was then set up for the following Saturday and had gone according to plan. Once at The Riot, it turned out to be too crowded for the girls, so they headed down the street to their usual place, The Britannia. It was a fun pub with dart boards on the back walls, a billiard area in another corner and backgammon, Three Mens Morris, and dominoes on different tables for the customers to play whilst having a drink. There was a secret beer garden out in the back. When Claire, Esther and Charlotte walked inside, they hit a wall of heat from an enormous fireplace that filled the crowded room. A que was at the bar, waiting for orders. While there were a few patrons around, it was still early in the evening and the regulars would soon be in. 

“Get a table, Charlotte,” Claire directed, “I’ve got this round,” 

She had their orders, then headed to the bar. Pub etiquette declared that one should never shove their way through the crowd or cut someone off to get in front, but Claire had discovered that with a well-placed smile she was able to move up to. She got to the front asked for their drinks and waited, doing her best to ignore the abrasive comments and leers from some of the men near to where she was stood.

“Well, hello there, beautiful,” a male voice greeted her on the left, “Where have you been my entire life?”

Claire fixed her blue eyes on the stranger, “Not near you,”

“Ouch!” he sounded hurt, leaning in closer to her where she caught the scent of booze and cigarettes, “That’s not nice. Why don’t we head outside for a quick chat?”

Her expression indicated that she was in no way interested, “Back off, git,” she turned to look at the bar tender again.

“Oh, come on. You’re gorgeous, and I’m bored,” his meaty hand gripped her wrist, “I don’t think you mean no, not really,”

Claire blinked, turned around and made eye contact with another man with blue eyes and a headful of dark hair. He did shove people out of his way and got in the rude patron’s face. Her would-be rescuer wasn’t really a tall fellow; however, he was considerable through the shoulders, lean in the hips, and appeared strong enough that not many would take a turn at. Obviously, the creep next to her wouldn’t take the hint to leave her alone, for he never let go of Claire’s arm and tried to forcibly move her.

“Oi! Sir!” the blue eyed man shouted over the din to her assailant, “The lady asked you to leave her alone, “Now do it,”

Claire smirked at the new guy, “I’ve got this, thanks,” One long leg lifted, and her heel crashed down on the idiot’s instep with a thud. She then took the same foot and raked the back of her heeled boots down the front of his shin. She was abruptly let go, and the ass was howling in pain. Much to his embarrassment, the patrons in the immediate area cheered with laughter and applauded Claire’s defense. He left the pub, limping, with the other two men he had come in with.

“That was impressive, Miss,” the kind stranger grinned, “I thought for sure you needed help,”

“Thanks for trying. My best friends and I regularly update with self defence classes,” the bar tender slid her three wine glasses across the shiny oak surface, and she gathered them into her hands, moving out of the que.

“That guy is an ass, good for you,” the barman complimented Claire as well.

“I’m almost afraid to offer but, can I help get you to your table? I can carry your crisps and one of the glasses at least,”

Claire laughed, “I’m just sat over there,” she handed him her glass while holding onto Esther’s and Charlottes, “Are you here by yourself tonight?”

The man had stopped in his tracks, his gaze fixated on Esther’s face, “Esther Denham,” His voice was loud enough that a pair of deep green eyes to locked on his.

“Lord Michael Babington,” Esther nodded, glaring at Claire for a moment before turning passive again. “What brings you here? I thought you boys had your own club for play dates,”

Claire set Charlotte’s chardonnay on the table, giving her a considerable stare, “Charlotte, look who found me at the bar?”

Charlotte’s brown eyes were enormous as they found Michael’s. Trying to be inconspicuous, she glanced around at the crowd to see if anyone else was there, “Lord Babington! What a surprised to see you,”

“Michael, please. It’s a pleasure to see you Lady Heywood,” he nodded his head politely, “How are you ladies this evening?”

“Michael tried to help me after some bellend grabbed my wrist at the bar,” Claire explained, “He left limping,”

Esther laughed, sipping at her red wine, “Well done, you. Now where’s the rest of your boy gang, Lord Babington?” she purposely didn’t use his proper name, her green eyes challenging him, “Another hockey game?”

Charlotte shot her friend a warning glance. She still hadn’t seen Sidney or Mr. Crowe and had to admit that she was a bit disappointed. She took another drink, watching Esther.

“No, they should be here any minute. Not sure what’s keeping Sidney, though. Oh, look! Here’s Daniel now,” Michael waited for Crowe to see him and then motioned with his head to come over. 

Daniel spotted Claire the moment he entered the bar. Her long blonde hair was like a beacon to him as her cornflower blue eyes lit up as soon as they found his. He was surprised to see her at the Britannia. She had told him that she and her girls were going to the Riot. Wondering if he had been lied to, Daniel was a bit skeptical when he reached their table.

“Hello, Claire. Lady Heywood, Lady Denham, always a pleasure,” he glanced over to where Michael was standing near Esther, “Too bad that Sidney isn’t here. Would have been a nice, rounded group of six,”

Charlotte smiled at Mr. Crowe, feeling a headache coming on, “It would have been,” her smile left no indication to the discouragement she was feeling on the inside.

After an hour of visiting and laughing with her friends and the gentlemen, her glass was still almost full. Setting it to the side, Charlotte took out her phone. It was not fun to be the only one without someone to chat with. Without meaning to, her friends inadvertently coupled off with Lord Babington and Daniel Crowe. Esther was still a little rude, but Michael looked at her like she hung the moon, created sliced bread, and wrote War and Peace, the book they were currently discussing. Claire and Dan hadn’t been able to stop whispering amongst themselves, giggling every so often and Charlotte was quite sure that some handsy stuff was going on under the table. She felt weird being there as the fifth and wanted to leave.

****

Sidney couldn’t get his brother off of video chat. He had a headache and had already sent both Babington and Crowe a text telling them that he was staying in for the night. He was not in the frame of mind to be around the pub nor anywhere where more than one person was located. Letting out an irritated breath he tried, for the third time, to get Tom to stop speaking.

“Tom!” he barked into the screen, “Stop! Listen to me for one fucking minute, please,”

Tom blinked in an owl like manner, “Sidney, really the language is not necessary. I’m simply trying to help you understand my plans to make Sanditon a place for people like your clients to come and relax for a bank holiday. This is a splendid opportunity for any of your investors. It’s not too much to ask of you to simply – “

Sidney shook his head, “No, Tom. I will not hand out your business card to my clients. I will not give them your website address or suggest Sanditon Hotel as an excellent place to stay. This is not a part of my life anymore, and you need to understand that,”

Tom scoffed, ignoring his younger brother’s sharp tone, “Of course it is! You’re a Parker! This is our legacy; our history being written before our very eyes! I must insist that you – “

“STOP!” Sidney bellowed, slamming his hand down on his desk, “Enough! Tell me how much money you need to get your calls to stop. I’m done. You’re already in the hole to me by three hundred thousand pounds. Money that I will never get back and yet you insist on calling me every bloody month to get more. The banks are not lending you the blunt. Your friends are no longer trusting you to pay them back as you’ve offended all of them with your schemes and Mary’s own family will not allow you to come to Sunday roast dinners anymore. When will you see that this is DONE?!”

Sidney looked down at his mobile when he heard the ping. It was a text from Charlotte, the only person that managed to calm him down. He’d had one of the worst weeks at work, losing money on a couple of high profile stocks that tanked despite the predictions. It was one of the only few times that Sidney had done so. The client, a man from Saudi Arabia, laughed it away, telling Sidney that if the loss of a few million pounds would make him broke then he had no business gambling it away in the first place and should stuff it under his mattress. Sidney breathed a sigh of relief but was determined to set the loss back into the black. 

When Charlotte and he had met for their daily runs, now at five in the morning, he explained what had happened and she let him vent. She hadn’t uttered a word of advice or opinion unless he had asked for it. Having someone willingly listen to him whinge was not something that happened too often and the easy way she had done it left him calm after he’d talked it through. With Charlotte things were easy, conversations, texts, late night phone calls. They had become fast and loyal friends, sharing many stories that they wouldn’t have never done with anyone else. When he noticed that she was in a good mood one morning, she told him about flowers a family had sent her. The Heywood Foundation had gotten mental health care for a father who had been gravely injured after being stabbed in London. He was now on the road to recovery and the family had begun the necessary steps to heal. Sidney was proud of Charlotte, exceedingly so. He knew that without her, one family may have lost a parent completely. She had done something about it and made a difference. Her kindness knew no bounds, it seemed.

“Are you listening, brother? This will be the best design yet! A shopping center right on the wharf! I can let the empty buildings and we’ll see a return in no time! Do you understand what I’m saying, Sidney?” Tom’s exuberance continued as if Sidney had never uttered a word.

“Tom, I will send you the agreed amount of ten thousand. That’s it. I’m ending this. I am not, nor have I ever been, part of this exhausting exploitation that you’ve created. I’m won’t do it anymore and you will NOT ask anyone I know professionally or privately for one quid. Do you understand ME, brother?” Sidney warned, “I’m not taking your calls for this. If you’d like to speak as true brothers, as siblings, then that’s something we can possibly do, but as for this town of yours? I’m done. Send Mary and the children my best,” 

Tom was still protesting as Sidney disconnected his ear pods and shut the camera down. He quickly made a financial transfer into Tom’s business account and then looked at the text from Charlotte.

Charles: Headed home. Turns out that a party of five is awkward. Want to watch a movie with me instead?   
Sidney: Wait. You were at the pub? How did I not know this?   
Charles: Fairly certain we’ve become matchmakers. Two are joined at the hip whilst the other two are barely speaking but there’s   
heaps of sparks.  
Sidney: Awks. Come over. There’s always something on demand.   
Charles: Going to change my clothes first then on my way. Do you have food other than protein shakes?  
Sidney: Yes, Charles. I have food. Don’t be rude. See you soon.

Setting his phone on the table, he closed his laptop, and put it away. Sidney looked around the house making sure there wasn’t any dishes, random mugs in the sink or dirty laundry on the floor. Finding none, (he was an admitted neat freak with potential for obsessive like tendencies), he went upstairs to brush his teeth and change his shirt. He knew Charlotte wasn’t a stuffy person. She didn’t wear make up unless she was headed out somewhere, preferred jeans and a jumper to evening gowns, and, if possible, would slip her shoes off as soon as she was in the front door. He swallowed a couple of paracetamols, washing them down with a bottle of water, and headed back downstairs again. In the hall cupboard, he brought two extra soft white blankets for each of them to use and tossed them on the settee.

A soft knock was at the door. With a smile, Sidney opened it, expecting to see Charles. But she wasn’t there. Her security detail was.

“Hello, Mr. Parker. I’m James Stringer, Lady Charlotte’s head of her security. I want to do a quick survey before she comes inside, if I may?”  
the man questioned. He was equal to Sidney in height and a little broader in the chest region but none of that mattered to Sidney as long as the man kept Charlotte safe, Sidney didn’t care if he were an Umbrella Academy comics character and could lift the planet on his shoulders.  
Looking over James Stringer’s head to wear Charlotte was stood, Sidney raised a brow at her. She rolled her eyes mouthing the words “I’m sorry,”

He fixed a forced smile on his lips, opened the black door wider, allowing both James and Charlotte inside, “By all means,” 

Charlotte smiled gratefully, wrapping her arms around Sidney’s lean waist to give him a hug. His body twitched at the feel of her body close to his, and he hugged her back tightly. They had started to greet each other this way a few days ago, comfortable with the action after all of the things they had shared. She was wearing a pair of slim fitting trousers, the kind that resembled running tights, that filled out her curves to perfection. The rose coloured sweater she had on reached just past her hips, and when his fingers felt the softness of cashmere, he had to force himself to move back. Her dainty feet were covered in Doc Marten white combat boots. Out of the corner of this eye, he saw Mr. Stringer looking around the lounge. When the man moved to go up to the second level, Sidney turned to follow behind.

“Be right back, Charles,” He squeezed her shoulder and went up.

James Stringer gave Sidney a side eyed glance as they went from room to room. Sidney was stood in the doorway, paying close attention that the security man didn’t touch or do anything illegal in his home. Stringer gave a tight smile as he went into the en suite, sending a questioning look his way.

“It’s a toilet, man,” Sidney said, “But go ahead. Do your thing,”

“It’s my job to protect Lady Heywood, sir. I’m sure you understand how important that is,”

Sidney heard something threatening in the man’s voice yet said nothing. 

Finally satisfied that there was no imminent danger to Charlotte, James went to take up position inside the house, near the front door. 

Charlotte developed a frown between her dark brown eyebrows. “James? You don’t have to stay. I will be perfectly safe while I’m here,” she explained, “You can go back to the house,”

“Lady Charlotte, it’s my job to ensure your safety. That’s what I am going to do,” he was determined.

Shaking her head, Charlotte visibly bristled, “I realise that, James. However, it’s not necessary for you to do so right now. Sidney and I are going to watch a movie. He will bring me back to the house when I’m ready to go home,” her chin lifted stubbornly, “I’m insisting on this,”

James jaw clenched, “Very well, Lady Charlotte. However, we will need to reevaluate assignments soon if this is to continue,”

Sidney felt the tension in the room increase three times. This guy was a professional, yet there was also something more under the surface. Charlotte was not having it, a fact that left Sidney surprised and unnerved at the same time. She needed to be careful. While he knew he would protect her with his own life while she was with him, he didn’t care for the fact that she seemed easily swayed to have her guards leave her side.

“That will be all, James. Have a good evening,” she opened the front door, waited for him to understand how serious she was and leave.

“Charlotte, he could have stayed. It was fine,” Sidney began, once the bodyguard had left, “he’s doing his job, and it’s an important job,”

“I know, Sidney. It’s something else though. James has been hyper aware lately. He can’t stand it when Stacia goes with me running in the morning, insisting on what our route is before we leave,” she let out an irritated breath, plopping on the couch, “I know that my parents left me copious amounts of money and land as well as memberships on different boards here in England. I’m aware that the person that murdered them hasn’t been caught and I am careful. I think that I may have to speak to James though. It feels like, I don’t know, something else is at play and that bothers me, if that makes sense,”

“It’s his duty. That’s all I’m saying. When he’s not here though, I will happily guard you like the service would,” Sidney smiled, “Now then, food or drink?”

Charlotte laughed, “Both. You look like you have a headache. Alright then?”

“I will be. Just a stressful day. Family stuff,” he padded into the kitchen, “what do you feel like having, madam?”

“Pancakes. The kind that the Breakfast Club serves,” she declared with a grin.

“Your wish, my command,” and he set to work, “The Breakfast Club? The one in Soho?”

That’s the one. Best hangover food in all of London,” she admitted with a laugh.

Charlotte kept laughing as he began to cook. She mentioned how sparks were flying between Claire and Crowe, “They had hearts in their eyes, Sidney! When their hands disappeared, I couldn’t look anymore. Because, ew. And then I saw Esther baring her teeth at poor Lord Babington and he took that as her smile! He would have asked her to marry him if she decided to utter a kind word in his direction. She didn’t, but I think she may be thawing out toward your friend,”

“She’s a bit of an ice queen? Lady Denham?” Sidney expertly flipped a pancake high in the air, and heard Charlotte mutter happily as he slid the perfectly round griddle cake onto her grey stoneware plate, “Cream and berries?”

“You have cream AND berries?! Absobloodylutely, kind sir,” she watched him place a dollop of the white cream on top of the perfectly golden pancake and then perfectly place five raspberries and four blueberries on top, “This looks delicious, Sidney,”

“Thank you,” he flipped another in the air, “These are more like the American version. Hope that’s okay?”

She hummed, chewing around a mouthful of food, “SOOO good,”

Sidney chuckled, sitting on the swivel stool next to her, “I’m glad you came over, Charles,” then tucked in, eating like it was his job.

They didn’t speak too much, aside from hum’s and ahh’s. The food was really good, and they were both hungry.

“Me, too. What do you want to watch tonight? I think I can find a hockey game on Premier Sports if you’d like. No kiss cam though,” she slid off the stool, walked to the sink and began to rinse off her plate.

“You eat fast, Charles,” Sidney commented, but took the last large bite of his food, handing her his dish after she held her hand out for it, “Thanks,” 

She nodded, rinsing his and then placing it in the dishwasher along with their forks and knives, “I’m not going to drink anymore tonight. What do you have to drink?”

Sidney opened the fridge and took out two fizzy drinks, “Coke or cream soda? Or water?”

“Water is fine for me,”

He grabbed two bottles then followed her back to the sofa. Charlotte picked up one of the white blankets then wrapped it around her body while waiting for Sidney to get comfortable. He held the remote but didn’t switch on the tv, which she liked.

“Ahh the kiss cam,” Sidney sighed, twisting off the cap of the water, then taking a large swallow, “The entire office gave me such shit about that. I walked in and there were photos from the game plastered over almost every surface in my office. Including in the gents,”

Charlotte cleared her throat. Her eyes had been transfixed by the small movement of Sidney’s Adam’s apple moving up and down his throat when he drank. He bit his lip, giving her a head tilt when he caught her staring.

“Charlotte?” he repeated, “You alright?”

“Yes, sorry, uh, you have a fuzz on your neck,” she leaned closer to him, lifted her hand, and pretended to remove a phantom piece of cotton.

“Oh, my god. I’m touching his throat. He has the softest skin, except for those whiskers just there. I wonder if his beard is as soft as I think it is?” her inner monologue was back, it seemed.

“Charles?” Sidney’s voice had taken on a hoarse sound to his already deep voice, “Did you get it?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” feeling warm everywhere, she pulled her arm back, “I’m just saying, that kiss cam? The women in London must have gone insane. I know we did when we were watching it in my house,”

Sidney felt the breath leave his lungs, “You? You went, ahem, insane? As you say it?”

Her face turned a deep shade of red, causing the heat in her body to increase, “Esther said it wasn’t much of a kiss. Claire agreed and said it would have been better if there had been tongue,”

This gave Sidney a chuckle. He shifted in his seat, telling himself to settle down, “That’s funny. Okay, so then, what about the movie? Anything in particular? We can watch something on Netflix or scroll down the channel guide. If you’d like,”

He had to get himself under control and fast. What he was feeling was definitely more than friends should. He went to Netflix and found a show called Line of Duty, “Have you seen this one? It’s good. I’ve just started the first episode and am already hooked. It’s about a cop that made a mistake in his career and gets transferred to internal affairs to expose a ring of dirty cops on the inside. Sound good?”

Charlotte didn’t say anything for a minute, then made a noise of ascent, “Sure. Okay,”

They watched the beginning of the show, pretending that the tenseness that swirled around them didn’t exist. The temperature of the room must have gone up, Sidney realised. He finished his bottle of water, crunching the plastic bottle in one hand which made a crackling sound and seemed to fill the silence.

Charlotte sighed, loudly, “Sidney. I have to ask you a question,”

Shutting his eyes briefly, he braced his body for what he knew was coming. She was going to tell him that they were only friends and that she felt uncomfortable around him. He knew it was going to happen. He had tried hard to keep his growing feelings for the incredible woman seated next to him under wraps. He didn’t want to damage their friendship, but he knew that somehow, he had. “My apologies, Charlotte,”

“Sorry? What do you mean?” she questioned, sitting up and moving closer to his side, “Sidney?”

He shook his head, looking down at his hands, “No, it’s fine. Go ahead with what you were going to say,”

“Do you find me attractive?” she blurted, making an awkward sound at the end.

His eyes flew to her face as his entire form turned on the couch to face her, “Charlotte?”

“I should just go. I’m sorry, I am. This was silly of me,” she quickly stood, reaching for her boots to put back on her feet, “I’ll ring James. It’s fine. I’m sorry,”

Sidney watched her moving nervously, “Wait. Wait. Wait. Charles, just hang on,” he took her hand, pulling her to a stop, “Please, don’t go,”  
She paused her movements, shifting to sit back down when he gently tugged.

Sidney was silent for a moment before speaking, “The answer is yes,” he lowered his head, his eyes locking on hers until she met his, nervously, “Yes, Charlotte, I find you beautiful,”

Her mouth opened and closed, “You do?” shock dripped from the two small words.

He nodded, a barely there smile on his lips, “I do. Is that a bad thing?”

She waited a heartbeat, “I mean, wow, I didn’t think that someone like you would ever. I thought you would want someone different than me,”

Sidney acted on instinct. He ducked his head again, moving slowly not to frighten her. Suddenly, Charlotte leaned forward and went for his mouth, forcefully. It was a hard hit, and he felt himself wince at the sting. A second passed and Sidney set his mouth on her forehead, breathing her in.

His mouth had never been this dry in his life, even if he had downed an entire bottle of water in 30 seconds. His lips skimmed each of her eyebrows, moving to her temple where he was able to count the racing pulse of her blood’s reaction to his closeness. He kissed her smooth, golden cheeks, each small hair on her face leaving an imprint on his mouth. Upon reaching her soft pink lips, Sidney paused. One large hand curved along the base of her spine, counting each knot there, as he pressed to move her closer to his body. Needing the connection, his other hand sunk into the mass of her beautiful long hair, resting at the nape of her skull. The strands were silky in his fingers, threading through each one when he moved them. Charlotte’s own scent and her haunting perfume was stronger when he lifted the curls up an into his loose grip. His eyes met hers once again only to find a languorous expression in her coffee coloured depths. 

“Can I kiss you, Charlotte? Please, let me kiss you,” his own deep voice had dropped to an unrecognisable tone, waiting, hoping for the answer he needed to hear.

“Yes, Sidney, yes,” Charlotte whispered, barely audible to his ears.

It was an unhurried kiss. Sidney traced the top bow of her mouth, then drifted to the outside of her full bottom rim of her lower lip. He rested there, taking in her softness, noting the individual lines that held a place of privilege there. Without warning, Charlotte opened her mouth, her curious tongue peeking out to meet his. Desire was running like a spike of lightning through his body, yet he continued his slow pace. His tongue moved around hers, caressing every spot his came into contact with.  
Exquisite, was the only word that drifted into his mind.

She moved her nails to his scalp, carding through his hair and scraping when he did something that she liked. Sidney felt her small body come up onto her knees, climbing into his lap. She remained on her knees, her slender legs bookending his own thighs. He needed to breathe her in. More. He needed more. Nudging her jaw with his head, his mouth floated near her ear, his tongue tracing the delicate shell of her lobe. Hearing Charlotte give a quiet moan, left him with a craving of want so full he was forced to move his hips away from her, not ready to give in to much baser desires. His lips trailed under that stubborn jaw of hers, nibbling quietly. Finally, he took another breath, moving back to her mouth as if he were answering an unheard quest. He gave her everything he felt in that kiss. 

Her slender hands began to drift to the front of his chest, inquisitive movements and when she felt his pectoral muscles, he left him gasping. He hadn’t felt this much want, this much lust in years. And he didn’t want to ruin anything between them by doing more than he should. He pulled back, kissing her closed mouth once, twice, and then a third time. Charlotte wasn’t ready to let him go, her teeth sweetly held onto his lower lip in a love bite, pulling them as he moved his head away from hers.

Silence. The only sounds in the room coming from them were in the form of heavy breathing and the subtle movement of clothing as they separated farther. Charlotte’s lips were deep rose, slightly swelled from Sidney’s attention. He let out a shuttering sound of pleasure, knowing he was the reason for that perfect pout.

“Holy fuck,” they both whispered at the same time, breaking into separate grins.

“That was – that was splendid is the only word I can think of. And even that isn’t enough. I’ve never been kissed that way before, Sidney,” Charlotte confided.

“I’ve never kissed anyone like that before, Charlotte,” He admitted, “Are we okay? I mean, are YOU okay?”

Nodding her dark head with a blush, Charlotte told him, “I am way more than okay,”

Sidney felt himself blushing, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. And if I did I must apologise, but if I didn’t – “

This time, Charlotte tilted her head, gave him a lopsided smile with a tilt of her very kissable mouth and said, “And if you didn’t?”

“If I didn’t make you uncomfortable, then I regret nothing. I had to show you that I think you are the most enticingly, fascinating women that I’ve ever known. And I don’t think we can be just friends anymore. Not now. Not after that,” Charlotte gasped as Sidney took her hands, “You don’t have to say anything. You just need to know. This is how I feel about you, Charlotte. I will always be your friend, always. But I also want more. And it’s alright if you don’t feel the same way for me. I can come off a bit brutish and perhaps I rushed things with you. Each time I saw you, over this many weeks of seeing you at Sky Garden, and now getting to know you over the past eighteen days, I’m always left wanting more. I know you want to be friends, and we are. Just, please, don’t ever doubt yourself around me anymore, alright?”

A sly grin moved over Charlottes features, “Or you’ll what, Mr. Parker? Kiss me again?”  
He thought a few seconds before giving her an honest answer, “More. I’ll take as much as you can give me, and I’ll always want more,”  
His mouth met hers once again, leaving all too briefly, causing her to want her own version of more, leaving her gasping again.

Four hours later…

Sidney felt a heaviness on his chest when he cracked open his eyes. Charlotte. Charlotte had fallen asleep about two hours ago whilst they had been watching Line of Duty and was pressed against him, snoring quietly. He kissed the top of her soft curls, breathing in deeply and waited a few minutes before waking her. They had spoken during the show as if nothing had changed between them, yet they were both aware of the shift in their relationship. Keenly aware, it seemed.

“Charles? Darling, wake up. I need to get you home,” he moved his hands to rub between her shoulder blades over her sweater. She moved a little, letting out a grumpy sound once and then opened those beautiful orbs to stare into his soul. “Hiya,” he smiled into her sleepy eyes.

“Hiya. Mmm,” she stretched her athletic muscles against all of his, ‘What time is it?”

“Nearly two. We both fell asleep,” he helped her stand, “Let me get a jumper on and my keys,”

“Are you sure, Sidney? I can ring for a ride,” she told him, lacing up her own boots.

“Absolutely not. No, I’ll drive you home. Will I have to give the Crown Estate guards my left kidney if I drive you all the way in?”

Giggling softly, she shook her head, “No. I’ve already added you and your car to the list. You’ll just need to show them your driving license upon request,” She stood, stretching onto her tiptoes to place another sweet kiss on his lips.

“That’s nice,” he murmured in return, kissing her three more times, taking her hand in his as they headed toward the front door. “I can get used to this,”

“Please do,” Charlotte smiled, once he was in the driver’s side and safety belted in, “I plan on doing this as much as possible,”

His lips tilted up, “Is that right, Lady Heywood?”

“It is,” she nodded once, “and for the record, I don’t share, Sidney,”

At the stop light, he turned to fully face her, “I don’t either, Charlotte. I mean that,”

Her hand rested on his thigh, with his covering it for the short drive to Kensington Palace Gardens. After being validated by the guards, a few minutes later, the Audi quietly pulled up to her palatial home. Sidney, ever the gentleman, opened her door and escorted her to the front door. Taking her in his strong arms, he held her close before kissing her delectable lips once again. 

“Run tomorrow?” she asked him, “Oh, wait. I can’t. I have a breakfast with the Duke and Duchess of Landemere. I’m sorry, I’d forgotten about it,” she frowned again.

“It’s fine, Charles. Really. We can make up for it during the week,” he took her hand, braiding her long fingers with his, “When can I see you again? I don’t want to ever bring pressure to you or cause you stress. And if I’m pushing too much, you have to tell me,” 

“Sidney, this is my life. I’ve been vacant from it for far too long. My family would be ashamed that I’ve let the world spin without my input. Why don’t I ring you afterward? Maybe we can meet for lunch at Sky Garden? I’d like that. Feels like it’s our place, yeah? Please Be careful driving home,”

“I will. It’s such a long journey,” his sarcasm was flawless, “and Charlotte, you’re family? They’ve never been prouder of who you are right now. Stop doubting yourself,”

Charlotte was left gasping again as he drove off into the night.

****

James watched as Charlotte entered the house, safe and sound. He also watched the black Audi pull away, headed home as well. Letting out a sigh, he left the monitor room and walked to his own bedroom in the security wing. He was nervous, anxious. And he was a man that paid close attention to those feelings. It was the reason that he was so well trained and excelled in his line of work. The gift of fear was something that more people should pay attention to, he thought. If individuals listened to the warnings in their mind, the world would be a safer place. Instead of telling oneself that they were being silly when their brain told them to turn left instead of right, and that walking down the alley during the daylight was perfectly safe, one wouldn’t put themselves in harms way. 

James Stringer had read the docket on Sidney Patrick Rydon Parker until it was nearly memorised front to back. He knew that Charlotte’s friend was skilled in fighting and boxing and was well prepared to defend on her behalf should Charlotte be placed in danger. Parker was strong, able, and left no doubt that he could take care of himself. James watched the man himself work out at the ring and was impressed. He had the means and the ways to watch out for James’ charge, but that wasn’t what was bothering the guard this much. 

Removing his service weapon from the holster and placing it into the side drawer of his nightstand, he finally attempted to relax. He looked at the door upon hearing the soft knock, knowing exactly who was there. Wearing a smile fit to seduce even the most stalwart man, she walked in. Not a word was spoken as she moved like liquid to him. Undressing him in moments, James allowed her to push him back onto the mattress, his arms wrapped around her lithe form, feeling the strong muscles of her legs cover his, her body moving down, soft lips kissing every section of his torso as she met it. When she reached his pelvic bones, she became more aggressive, biting the bones there then easing the pain with her tongue.

“You know what I want, don’t you? Now, give me what I want,” he told her, making a fist in her long hair.

“I will,” she breathed, pulling his cock towards her lips, she kissed the tip before swallowing the length almost to her throat.

“Jesus,” he cried out, “You’re always so good at this. Yes. Keep going, take it all,”

She did, moving just how she knew he liked it. Up and down, she did everything he told her to do. Finally, James yanked her body up, taking her mouth hotly and settling her onto his lap where he shoved his dick right inside of her in one thrust. It didn’t take long with this woman, ever. He thrusted twice, crying out. She had other ideas though, moving off of his body, she placed her head back down, and James settled himself in her mouth, finishing off in one more thrust with a grunt of release. The sex between them was always like this; rough and dirty. She asked nothing of him, he gave her nothing in return. 

This time however, James hoisted her up again, pressing his fingers inside of her wet sheath. Her body gripped his digits as he moved inside and out, his thumb going in circles, constantly pressing on that button on her body leaving her gasping. Her walls tightened and he knew she was going to come. He lifted his mouth to the place where her neck and shoulder connected and bit down, harshly. She exploded around his hand, her mouth open in a silent scream. James held her for only a moment before removing his fingers and wiping them on the tissue next to his bed. His eyes shut tight as the breath in his lungs came out in pants. 

When he opened them again, he was alone. His member softening in his hand. He walked naked to the shower, turning it on, and could barely meet his eyes in the reflection there. He felt shame of his fantasy. The one that Charlotte came and met him in secret, wanting him as much as he wanted her. The one that left him forced to take care of his own needs. He would never act upon them, of course. But his addiction of Lady Heywood was getting out of control. Perhaps he should talk to his boss and ask to be removed as lead. Stacia was fully capable of guarding Charlotte and Lady Susan did need someone while she was in trial at the Royal Courts. He could do that and get his feelings for Charlotte under control. Yes, he would talk to Mr. Drake in the morning. This was getting ridiculous. Charlotte clearly was with Sidney Parker now. James needed to be her guard and nothing more. He stepped into the steamy cubicle, feeling the heat surround him, knowing what he needed to do. He had to protect her. He had to protect his secrets. And he needed to remain a safe distance away.

Yet, even as he reached for the soap to cleanse his tired body, his knew the risk he was taking. He felt himself stirring once again, imagining things that would never take place with Lady Heywood and the disgust at his own lust he wasn’t quite able to satiate. He bathed in cold water instead, left the shower, and climbed into bed. 

Charlotte Heywood was never going to be more than his employer, he knew it. He didn’t have to like it, but he knew it well enough. As he was drifting off to sleep, in that in between state of dreams and reality, his phone buzzed. Groggily reaching for it, he blinked twice in alarm at the words he saw.

“Tread carefully, Stringer, don’t forget, I know what you do when you’re alone,” was the text, “I’ll be in touch,”

James Stringer found no rest that night. Someone was threatening Lady Charlotte. Someone knew everything. For the first time in his career, he realised that he may not be able to protect the one person that he loved more than his own life. 

Charlotte was a target, and he had no idea where the sniper lay waiting.


	7. Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is faced with real dangers both to Charlotte and his own family. Is he willing to risk it all for the potential of love? Will he shove everything about this new found relationship with both hands? Things are learned in this chapter, not everything, because what's the fun in that? But a few things. 
> 
> I'm already setting up for tomorrow to have posted for Wednesday, as soon as I can. My family has a few things going on this week, so I may not be able to post until Saturday after that. I thought it fair that I let you know. I am always, so grateful that you're still reading. It's such a fun storyline for me to create and I love the characters. I know they're not the Jane Austen Sanditon most are used to, but I declare creative rights on this one!! Ha! At any rate, I thank you for each comment and every kudo. I'm finding that they mean so much more than I realised. But this is all just for fun. I'm not creating a new version of Gatsby here!   
> Enjoy! I hope you like this offering.

Chapter 7: Sentinel

Tuesday morning Sidney was sitting in his chair, his earbuds in, speaking to a Cantonese client through a translator, feeling frustrated. He had a strong feeling that his words were getting lost in transition and there wasn’t much he could do about it. Idly, he wondered if the partners would consider hiring their own in house translators, someone that could be counted on to get the exact wording correct during international calls. He knew that there was a need for it and jotted a note down to make the proposal at the next meeting. After another few minutes, the call was complete, and Sidney had pocketed another nice sum for his work. All in all, an excellent morning.  
He watched as Elinore stood, bringing in a few papers, her notebook, and her iPad computer. On each Tuesday at this time, it was their usual day for a spot of tea and a quick go through of the upcoming next 14 days. Sidney appreciated the efficiency and accurate attention to detail that his assistant provided him. Elinore Montgomery was a force to be reckoned with on her best day. On her worst, she could stare down the leader of the free world and watch as they backed away quaking in fear. Her blonde hair and statuesque height led him to believe she must have had the lads after her when she was a younger woman. He knew that she was a widow, her husband having been in the service of the Queen for some time and had died on duty. She didn’t have to work to support herself. She did it because she enjoyed working, and Sidney benefitted from that aspect of her life. 

“Good morning, El,” he greeted, taking the tea tray from her able hands, and walking over to the table in front of his tufted grey sofa to set down. 

“Good morning, sir,” she replied back, watching as her tea was made exactly to her liking. “I thought we’d go over your schedule before you leave for Scotland next week,”

Sidney shook his head, “Right. I forgot that it was coming up so quickly,” handing El her tea, he smiled, “I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you,”

She laughed, “I have a couple of files for you. One you asked for,” she slipped an off white folder in his direction, “James Rudolph Stringer. Not much there, really. Basic stuff. And here’s one that I think you’ll find rather interesting. This is for an appointment you have for a new client, Simon Howard. He claims to need a manager for his inheritance from a lost relative. According to his background information, on paper, at least, everything checks out. But, Sidney, something didn’t ring true to me,”

Sidney raised a dark brow, accepted the file, placing it on his thigh unopened, “Go on,” 

“I used my sources and found that there isn’t much about Simon Howard for public viewing. However, I was able to gather more. I’ve discovered that he is former MI5, has been in service since the age of 20. He is now 51. I think there is something more going on, Sidney, and I need you to be incredibly careful,”

Sidney was silent for a moment, thinking. Question: Why would one former government serviceman come asking about investing? Answer: One didn’t. It was a ruse. And Sidney had a sneaking suspicion as to why this appointment was made. 

Charlotte Heywood.

“Also, I’m not sure if you knew this, but there is a photo of you and Lady Heywood in 3 different newspapers today. The Metro has one of you laughing next to Queen Victoria’s statue, the Mirror has a shot of Lady Charlotte getting out of a black Bentley on Kynance Mews. And Hello, London did a mention of the Heywood Foundation benefactors. Your name came up. Someone is letting the public know that you are, at the minimum, Charlotte Heywood’s newest ‘friend’, Sidney,”

With an irritated sigh, Sidney leaned forward taking the photocopied prints from Elinore. What the hell was he supposed to do with this information? It wasn’t like HE was a latent member of the nobility, for fucks sake. He was a private citizen and as such, had certain expectations when it came to his privacy. 

“Can we put a lockdown on this? Is there anything that I can do to prevent this bullshit from going further? I know for a fact that Charlotte doesn’t want this and I sure as hell don’t,” his exasperated tone left nothing out when it came to his feelings.  
Elinore sat back, sipping her tea. She waited before replying to Sidney because she knew that his personality was methodical, fond of planning out each and every aspect of any decision he made. It was something that made him a successful finance manager. He rarely would make a choice on a lark without knowing the outcome.

“Sidney,” El began, “Is Lady Heywood worth it? Do you plan on continuing your new friendship with her? Because if your answer is even a remote possibility of yes, then take the meeting with this Simon Howard. Do it to gain information and if it helps out, to keep both you and she safe in the process. It won’t hurt. But be careful there, as well. I don’t want anything to happen to you,” her blue eyes were soft, letting her words sink in, “I know your mother would want me to tell you these things,”

Sidney twisted his lip with his finger and thumb as he listened, “You are still a good friend to her after all this time, aren’t you?”  
El smiled, “I made promises to look out for you. That’s not something that goes away because one person passes away, sweetheart. Your mum would want you to find happiness, but she’d also be wise when it came to advising on how you go about achieving it,” She sniffed a little, dabbing her eyes.

Sidney produced a white kerchief, “Thank you for keeping your word, Elinore. I mean that,” he swallowed the cricket ball sized lump in his throat, blinking his own tears away.

He missed his mother more than he wanted to admit. She would have liked Charlotte, he realised. She definitely would have admired her spunk, that was for sure. He tried to find, within himself, what she would do with this information, how she would advise him. And he came to realise that he already had an answer. Elinore Montgomery, assistant extraordinaire, had stepped in, scooped him up, and made sure that he was taken care of in every aspect of his life. When it came to Tom, there wasn’t much she could do there, for their father was determined to have Tom’s future handled. It was the remaining three dear old dads had given zero care for. Elinore looked out for them all until she had moved to London. When Sidney had gone to university and then became employed, she stepped in again and offered to be his personal assistant. The best decision that he’d made yet. 

“I will take a look at these, El. When is Howard supposed to be in?”

“Tomorrow morning at nine,” Elinore answered, “Now then, let’s discuss your shortened week next,”

Sidney sent a text to Charlotte that afternoon, letting her know he wouldn’t be at Sky Garden due to a work issue.

Charles: Everything okay?  
Sidney: It is. Something unexpected that I wasn’t aware of, and I need to research.  
Charles: Oh. Alright then. Is it weird if I tell you that I miss you?  
Sidney: Not weird at all. I actually miss you, too. Run tomorrow at 5?  
Charles: I’m having an extra cake at tea today, so absobloodylutely!  
Sidney: I went over my schedule for next week with El. Looking forward to SCT.  
Charles: I wanted to talk to you about that. But it can wait. No worries.  
Sidney: Officially worried.   
Charles: I explicitly said not to do that, Parker.  
Sidney: Still worried.  
Charles: Talk later?  
Sidney: Absobloodylutely!

With a sigh, he set his mobile down. It was tricky business, a new relationship. He stood, walking over to the plate glass window, to stare out at downtown London. His dark brown eyes drifted over the Elizabeth Tower, still covered in scaffolding as the government was making its repairs to keep it in top condition. He followed the gothic spires of Westminster Abbey briefly thinking of those entombed within its hollowed grounds. Finally, he stared at the Millennium Bridge, or as it was also known: the Harry Potter Bridge. All of the landmarks that led people to flock to London to view and to visit. 

Yet, Sidney Parker saw none of them. His was a view that many envied, and he always considered that before brushing things off without a thought. He sighed, never in his life had he ever imagined that there would be a reason for him to have a former MI5 coming to see him under any circumstances. Much less for a woman he was falling for. And falling for her, he was. He smiled to himself thinking of a pair of warm coffee coloured eyes, a stubborn chin, and a laughing set of dimples. Not even Eliza, with all of her schemes to gain a wealthy husband and be on the front page of any gossip edition, would have imagined him being someone that would have a reason for a guard. She would shit herself if she knew who the woman was in which he was interested. The thought made him laugh out loud.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Hammond has requested you in his office,” Elinore’s voice came in through the intercom.

“Alright. Thank you, Elinore,”

Fuck me, Sidney thought to himself as he left his glass office.

“Sidney, my boy,” Percy Hammond nodded his head, standing to greet the young protégé that had brought his company more money that God, “I’m happy you’re here,”

Sidney shook the meaty paw of his boss, “Of course, sir,” he replied with a tight smile.

‘Come now, sit, sit. I’ve taken the liberty of ordering us lunch. Elinore gave us your usual order from Fortnum and Mason, and I agree the beef wellington is lovely. Now, please, sit,” Hammond waited for the server to pull out his chair, eyeing Mr. Parker with intense, black eyes.  
Sidney murmured a thank you to the waiter, sitting as directed. He’d never eaten a bite at Fortnum. Maybe a drink after work, but that was it. Again, he thanked Elinore and her almost psychic abilities at knowing what he would need.

“Thank you, Mr. Hammond. I wasn’t planning on lunch today,” Sidney placed the white linen napkin on the lap of his grey wool trousers.  
Mr. Hammond laughed jovially, “I know that, too! You’re usually working right through the day without much of a break. And let me tell you, Sidney, you give us results from those long days! A fact both myself and Stonehaven appreciate. You’re a rising star, Midas. A rising star, indeed,” he lifted a forkful of meat into his mouth, watching as Sidney did the same.

“Thank you, sir,” cringing inside at the nickname someone had bestowed upon him unwillingly after he made a deal worth five million pounds in twenty five minutes. “Not that I’m ungrateful, but can I ask what this is about? I’m surprised to have been invited into the inner sanctum,”

Hammond laughed loudly, lifting his goblet of fizzy water to his lips, “I’ve heard that about you, lad. I thought it was due time for us to have a proper chin wag. It has been some time since we spoke,” he paused, “Are you satisfied here, Sidney?” a frowned rested between a pair of well groomed brows, “All to your liking?”

Sidney chewed the remainder of his food, then lifted his glass of still water to his lips. He rested his eyes on the man in front of him for a moment before answering, “Mr. Hammond, I’m quite happy here. I enjoy working for your partnership with Mr. Stonehaven. But I must ask, again, what is this regarding?”

Hammond also took another bite, gathering his thoughts. He’d known upon hiring Sidney Parker that this man was going to go far in this industry. He was as smart as a fox, left nothing to chance, was constantly checking and rechecking his sources before making any offers to anyone. He was also notorious for revealing nothing about his personal life; the very reason that Hammond had called the young ‘Midas’ into his office.

“There was a reason why you were hired, Sidney. Yes, you were at the top of your class from Oxford, with impeccable references recommending you, but that wasn’t why we hired you. You represent exactly where Stonehaven and I want to take this firm. You represent the future,”

Sidney listened intently for the words that his boss wasn’t saying. Hammond was up to something, Sidney was certain of that. What? He hadn’t any idea. 

“You know that we do background checks and run reports on every one of our employees. We know their birth weight, their favourite colour, what toilet cleaner they use, and their family members. We know where they go on the weekends, who they listen to on their playlists, and we know who they see outside of work,” Hammond drank more water, staring at Sidney over the rim of the fine Cumbria crystal goblet, knowing the young man’s mind was working a mile a minute trying to gather the under lying meaning.

“Tom or Charlotte?” Sidney smirked, already having guessed at the reason for this unexpected luncheon.

Hammond chuckled, “I knew you’d get there. Please, eat. This isn’t anything awful, Sidney. Not at all. It’s a few questions, that’s all,”  
Sidney, seething on the inside, bit his cheek, and took another bite of what once a delicious meal had been. It now tasted like a pile of dust in his mouth and water didn’t go far in making it more palatable.

“I’m listening,” Sidney replied, his mouth in a thin line, head tilted readying himself for defending whatever was going to come next. 

“It’s come to our attention that your brother is up to his eyeballs in debt right now. Mostly due, to building up a town called Sanditon. I believe it’s your hometown?” Hammond stood moving to the chairs in front of his office window. He pushed a button and the glass walls instantly became cloudy, giving them privacy and away from the prying eyes of office gossip.

“Sanditon is where I was born, as you are well aware, sir. However, I consider London my home now,” Sidney answered, taking the seat across from Hammond.

“Whisky?” his boss offered, impressed when Sidney declined, “Right. Well, may I ask if you have any outside involvement in the restoration of this town?”

Sidney was well aware that the answers to these questions were already known, and that Hammond was simply checking the level of honesty in Sidney’s reply. Normally stoic, he found that his hands were clenched into tight fists at his side, the crescent moon shape of his well-manicured nails pressed into the flesh of his palm. His long legs were crossed at the ankle, and whilst the anger was soaring through his blood, he was aware of his foot moving slowly back and forth, a definite sign of his agitation at being forced to discuss his irresponsible brother.

“I have willingly given Tom three hundred ten thousand pounds, of which I will not receive one pound in return. I know that. How he chooses to use that money, is not my concern. I have informed him that I am finished with handing him money. I haven’t seen Tom nor his family in nearly four years. I have no plans to see him any time in the near future. My youngest brother, Arthur, and his twin Diana are a different matter, however. I do have a relationship with both of them. They both reside in Chipping Camden. Arthur is a sous chef at his own restaurant and Diana runs her own wedding coordinating business. Neither of them has much to do with Tom, either,”

Hammond sipped the amber drink, listening to the ice clink, “I’m glad to hear that. Thomas Parker is a risky investment,”

“He is that,” Sidney agreed, “But he is still my brother. Now, shall we move on to the other reason I’ve been brought in?”

“I like you, Sidney, I surely like you. I won’t dive into your personal relationship with Lady Heywood, I won’t, and I promise you that our firm will only know the basic of details. We aren’t interested in your personal life or that of Lady Heywood’s. However, I must tell you that there was a security breach this past Monday night. Someone was looking for information on you, it seems. They didn’t get far. Our security rivals that of Her Majesty’s. That being said, I felt I should make you aware that someone is watching you, very carefully. I’d like to help if I may,”  
Inside of his body, the roiling anger Sidney was feeling suddenly smoothed out into calm. His intrigue was peaked, so he waited.

“We would like to offer our security to run a check through your home. Every few days, we will sweep for bugs, taps, or cameras. We can offer more assistance if you’d like. However, knowing the privacy that you desire for your life, we will respect if you turn down the offer of more. I know that this may all be overwhelming, to you right now,” Hammond leaned forward in his seat, “There’s something else. The meeting that you have scheduled tomorrow with Simon Howard, it’s a fishing expedition. They’re looking for a sign of weakness, son. They want to know what will get you in the end. He’s a former mercenary and I wouldn’t trust him for one minute,”

Sidney clenched and unclenched his jaw. Moving his neck back and forth until it gave a therapeutic crack, he waited until he was settled again before speaking.

“Thank you, Mr. Hammond for your offer. I will think about it tonight. I would like to have a recording and a secondary person in my office tomorrow morning for the meeting with Howard. I know that I will need to monitor much more now, well, now that Charlotte is in my life,” Sidney admitted, not completely trusting the man in front of him, “Who would you suggest I have with me?”

Hammond thought for a minute, “Why, Elinore Montgomery, of course. She will have a recording device placed in your office before the meeting and immediately upon your appointment leaving, she will remove it. I assure you that no one will know anything other than what you choose to share. If you do decide to move forward with utilizing our security, let me know. I haven’t nor will I discuss this arrangement with anyone here at work. I’m also a believer in the value of privacy,”

Sidney wondered if that was true, “I appreciate that, sir,”

“Very good. Now then, I imagine that you have more business today or phone calls to make. Please, let me know if I can be of service to you anymore, Sidney. I know what a value you are to this place. I know what a value you are to me, as well. I protect what I value,” Hammond stood, pushed a button to remove the cloudy setting from the glass and opened the door for Sidney, “I’ll walk you back. It’s good to let them see me out and about. Gives the impression that I’m a know it all,” Hammond was laughing as they left and made their way to Sidney’s office.

Once Hammond left, Sidney went into the washroom in his office, changed out of his suit and threw on his running gear. As he was leaving, he informed Elinore that he would be back in thirty minutes, that he needed some time. He strode past the undersecretaries’ desks, ignoring the wide eyes and sighs from both the women and the men, and shoved his earbuds in his ears. Finding his normal running playlist, he blasted it and when the lift met the lobby, he was on his way. 

He ran hard, as if his life depended on it. And in an odd way, it did. His feet hit the ground and each time they did, more anger would fill his mind until he was red with it. Tom, fucking Tom. His bosses knew of his brother’s spending and the fact that Sidney was sending monies on a regular basis. How could something so far away still be able to wrap its tentacles around his throat, threatening to choke off the very air that Sidney breathed in? HOW?! If there was anything left of love for his eldest sibling, it was fading fast. He dodged a mother pushing a baby in a pram, leaving him to apologise for his rude behaviour. 

And Charlotte. Did she have any idea about the fact that her ‘security team’ was invading his very life? Did she ask them to do this? Was she listening to everything he said? For fucks sake! How could she do this to him? He ran on Fleet street until it turned into Ludgate Hill, stopping at St. Paul’s Cathedral. He knew the answer to his question. Charlotte would have never given the okay for her security to bug his office or follow him home. She would have given him fair warning if it had to be done. And he probably would have allowed it if she but asked him to. He cared for Charlotte. More than was wise, Sidney thought. But he couldn’t stop where his head and heart were heading. Perhaps he should hold back his true self? Perhaps, that would keep him safe from getting hurt? 

Sidney stepped off the grounds of St. Paul’s before he uttered the word, “FUCK!” rather loudly. Which still caused heads to turn, but he didn’t feel too bad for the utterance since he was off of holy ground.

He turned on his heel, running back toward the office, sweat dripping down his chest and back but he didn’t notice. He made it back to the office in record time, having not paid attention to much other than the sounds of Metallica blasting in his ears. Elinore cleared her throat, throwing daggers with her ice blue eyes at the staff that openly ogled Sidney when he came inside. He hadn’t seen anything, instead, walked directly into his office to shower and clean up. Once he was out, he donned a fresh white button up, a Michael Kors black suit, and black tie. Slipping his shoes back on, he realised he felt much better. Then his video phone rang with Crowe on the other side.

“Daniel, how are you?” Sidney asked, grabbing a bottle of water from his personal refrigerator.

“Why do you look like a cast member from Reservoir Dogs? Should I name you Mr. Brown or Mr. Black? Are we channeling, Parker?”

“Fuck off, Crowe. Now what do you need?” Sidney couldn’t refrain his grin. 

“Thank you but, no. Just wanted to see if you’re going to Edinburgh next week still?”

“Yes, I am. Why?” Sidney began to type into his laptop to look at having security cameras installed around his home.

“I would like to crash at yours. I’m getting new counters put in and the smell is horrible for two to three days. You don’t mind, do you?” Crow questioned.

Sidney shook his head, “No, not at all. Just don’t sleep with anyone in my bed. There is something that you should be made aware of while you’re staying there, Crowe,”

He then told him the basic of what he had discussed with his boss earlier in the day. Then went on to ask him about what he used in high profile cases that required extra surveillance. 

****

Charlotte stood outside on the Golding Terrace, her purple coat wrapped around her tiny frame, keeping the chilly London night at bay. Her eyes wandered, observing the sites below wondering what they were rushing home to. Her eyes rested on the top of St. Paul’s Cathedral. 

She recalled when her parents had taken both Matthew and she there. They had bet each other a fiver of who could beat it to the very tip top and raced up. They were yelled at by a security guard twice but had laughed it off. The 528 steps it took to get to the top of the cathedral got to them, where they had to bend at the waist to catch their breath, trying to be the quickest one to finish that task too. Charlotte beat her brother by mere seconds, she was slimmer and smaller in size and was therefore faster. Matty was stronger and could take the steps two at a time due to the length of his legs. At the end, he had stumbled, ripping a whole in his dark blue wool trousers, leaving her to take the lead and push open the door to the outside of the balcony. The wind had whipped her long curly hair around, almost lifting her pine green skirt up as well in the process. They journeyed around the entire terrace, pointing out the red double decker buses below them, counting pigeons in the sky, and wondering what it would be like to fly as free as the birds did.

Once they had descended the stairs, they met their parents at the Whispering Gallery that ran the circle of the dome. Charlotte had declared, not to quietly, that she had won the race with Matthew, and her brother yelled back that she cheated, at which point Lord Heywood admonished both of his unruly children to go down to the bottom floor, silently, find the most interesting thing in Cathedral Collections to author an essay over and give him the following day. 

God, she missed her brother. She wondered what Matthew would have thought of her feelings for Sidney. How he would have reacted knowing that the two had kissed. Chuckling to herself, shyly, Charlotte shook her dark head. She would have never shared that with him, no matter how close they were.

“Laughing at the sky, Charles?” 

She spun around, bright toothy grin in place, already knowing to whom the voice belonged. She hurried to him, grabbing him in a tight hug, and chose to ignore the onlookers as she buried her nose within his heavy tweed coat.

“Just memories,” she answered, smiling up at Sidney’s handsome face.

“Good ones, I hope?” he asked, leaning forward to place his mouth on her soft lips.

She hummed in answer, reveling in the softness that she felt, “Yes,”

Sidney kissed her forehead, rubbing his chin across her soft hair, “Surprise, Charles. I hope you don’t mind that I decided to show up here anyway,”

Her little frown appeared between her brows, “Why would I mind? I was expecting to see you tomorrow, but you’re here and I’m happy that you are,”

He held her close again, not kissing, simply breathing her in. There wasn’t an exact reason why, at least none that Sidney could decipher yet, but Charlotte settled him. He’d been riddled with anxiety the rest of his day and found himself driving to their “stomping ground” in the hopes that she would be here still. He took a risk, but knew that it was what his mind, his heart needed. Seeing her standing on the terrace allowed the breath to escape. He hadn’t been aware that he’d been holding it inside and the headache he had suffered throughout the day began to dissipate. 

“Why did you decide to come? I thought you had work,” she led him to the bubble shaped sofa where her tea was waiting. Offering him a taste, she smiled when he accepted, enjoying the intimacy of that act alone.

“I handled it. I want to ask you if you’ve eaten yet. If you haven’t, I would like to take you to dinner. And when I come back from Scotland, I want you to meet my friends,” he reached over to hold her hand, “Charlotte, your hand is freezing,”

“I’m not cold anymore. I don’t mind going to dinner. And, well, Sidney, I’d love to meet your friends,” her husky voice sounded shy, “I’m surprised you want me to meet them though,”

Sidney frowned, “Are you? Isn’t that what happening during a relationship? People meet one another’s family, friends? I like to think that if my mother were alive, you would have met her, too,”

Squeezing his long fingers, she was transfixed when he turned her hand over to wrap both of hers in one of his to keep warm. She wondered, not for the first time, why a man as handsome as Sidney Parker would be interested in her. Then deciding that it didn’t really matter, she threw that thought out of her brain as fast as the doubt had crept in. He was with her now. He cared how she was and what she was doing. And she felt the same way.

“I would have introduced you to mine, as well. I know that Aunt Susan really wants to get to know you, too. Soon. I’m not ready to share you yet,” she laughed, “I hope that’s okay?”

He reached over, stroking his fingertips down the smooth slope of her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers, “Charlotte, I keep telling myself to go slowly with you, to not fuck this up. There are things about my life, my brother specifically, that you should know. And I’m worried that you’ll drop me in a flash if you learn everything. But for the first time, I actually want to share those things with another human. I’ve never had any desire to do that before in my life,”

She leaned into his touch, “We will take things as slow as we need to, no rushing. I don’t want to fuck this up either, Sidney. There are things in my life, issues I have to deal with on the daily, that may make you want to drop me in a flash. I know that we can talk, we’re friends first, right? And we will,”

Not being able to stop himself, he leaned in, giving in to the desire to taste her. Ever cautious of the people surrounding them, he pressed his hand at the small of her back, over her coat. He wanted to feel her, but since they were in a public location, he knew what he couldn’t get away with and what he could still do whilst remaining decent in polite company. His fingertips brushed the outline of her jaw, gently drawing her face to his. He felt her breath like a physical caress to his skin. Those long spiky lashes of hers fluttered shut, waiting. Waiting. No longer able to hold back, his mouth covered hers in a light kiss. He heard her gasp as he moved his lips over, his tongue tracing this seam of her mouth, softly touching the tip of hers before pulling back. 

“God, Sidney, you kiss me like it’s your only goal in life,” Charlotte whispered, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

Sidney had the grace to blush, “I could spend eternity kissing you, Charlotte, and it would never be enough time,” he held her hand, pulling her into a standing position, “Dinner? Or do you want to risk a good snog that will chase away everyone here?”

She laughed, adding, “Chase? No, I’m fairly certain that they’d film your kisses, Sidney,”

He ducked the compliment, not replying, “Do you have detail with you tonight? I can follow in my car, or you can have them follow us while I drive,” he suggested, holding her close after entering the lift.

“I just have my driver tonight,” she answered, “Can you drop me off afterward?”

Sidney bit the inside of his cheek, his mouth twisting unhappily, “Charlotte. We spoke about this. You need security, need to be safe,”  
Charlotte rolled her eyes, “There isn’t a reason for them when I’m with you,” she complimented him again, hoping he wouldn’t mention it again.

“That’s not how this works, Charles. Now please, call James or Stacia, and let them know that we’re going to Kol in Marylebone. You do like Mexican food?”

“Love it, actually. I haven’t been there, yet,” she replied back, “I’ll text Stacia to meet us there. James hasn’t been around today, at least not that I’ve seen,”

Sidney waited for Charlotte to let Stacia know where she was going to eat and that the guard should just meet them there. He was happy she listened to reason. Yet, as he drove off towards Marylebone, he worried about the one time that Charlotte wouldn’t ring her team. He worried greatly about that, more than he wanted her to know.

***

The following morning, Sidney arrived at his office before many of the executives. He was met at the lobby entrance by the man that Daniel had suggested, Oliver Black, most definitely not his real name. He was a long, lanky fellow in his mid-forties, with light brown hair greying at the temples and clever pale green eyes. He was wearing a decent looking dove grey suit, as Sidney had directed, and polished black loafers. He was exactly what he appeared to be and would not be easily remembered. Sidney gave him a security badge to get anywhere in the building and showed him to the office where Black would be working for the foreseeable future, a desk set up next to Elinore’s. Sidney allowed Black into his personal office to set up the recording devices, a small camera the size of a postage stamp, and a facial recognition scanner that would monitor the details of anyone entering his office. 

Sidney rang Hammond the night before to get approval for everything that he wanted to do and was grateful that his boss had agreed it was needed. Hammond wasn’t the least bit ruffled over Sidney hiring his own man, only offered to have Stonehaven and Hammond foot the bill, to which Sidney had declined. Elinore was going to have an assistant, that was the story they were going to use. Mr. Black would really be monitoring both Sidney’s office as well as his home yet would also help El if she needed anything difficult done. She’d assured her boss that was never going to be the case. Mr. Black would “blend into the wood”, a trait he assured Sidney he was gifted at. 

By the time the office was beginning their day, Sidney felt as confident as he could about his upcoming meeting with Charlotte’s head sentinel. Positioning his chair perfectly, Sidney’s ears perked up when Elinore announced that his nine o’clock appointment had arrived. At his direction, she brought Mr. Simon Howard inside, making introductions. It took a nanosecond for Sidney to recognise the man.  
Mr. Howard was the man that had stared at Sidney like he wanted to murder him during the night of the fundraising event for the Heywood Foundation. Swallowing back the bile in his throat, Sidney stood giving his hand a firm shake in greeting.

“Welcome, Mr. Howard. Would you care for tea?” Sidney offered politely.

“I would, thank you, Mr. Parker,” was the dignified reply.

Sidney nodded toward, Elinore, “Now then, what brings you to Stonehaven and Hammond? You mentioned that you had received surprising funds from a long lost relative, I believe?”

Howard nodded solemnly, “Yes, my aunt Laurie Laurence from America. She had no children, no relatives there and I was the only family that her solicitor could locate,”

Elinore came in with the tea service. She was efficient when it came to serving, handing Mr. Howard his cup swiftly, and then Sidney his.

“Will you need me to remain, Mr. Parker?” she asked Sidney, exactly as they’d planned.

“Yes, please, I will need you to take notes,” he told her.

At this exchange, Mr. Howard balked, “I was under the impression that this was a private meeting, Mr. Parker. It’s a sensitive issue, sir,”

“Mrs. Montgomery can be trusted with the keys to the White Tower, I assure you,” Sidney countered in return, “I ask her to remain for all of my potential clients, you see. Especially the ones whose aunt has the same name as a male character from a beloved Louisa May Alcott novel,”

Knowing he was thwarted, Mr. Howard said, “Well done, Mr. Parker,” he nodded towards the direction of Elinore standing at the door, “your own security?”

Sidney smirked, “Something like that,” he turned to look at his assistant, “Thank you Elinore, I’ll let you know if I need anything else,”

“Very good, sir,” she nodded, leaving the room silently.

“Well, now that the preliminaries are taken care of,” Sidney began, “Why don’t you tell me why you’re really here, Howard,”  
Simon Howard enjoyed a challenge and was more than willing to pay respect to someone that could play the game as well as he. Sidney Parker appeared to be ready and fully comfortable in that role.

“Yes, lets do just that. I am the head of Howard Security firm. We have served the Heywood family since they were given title and lands in 1822 and will continue to do so for the unforeseeable future. Are you aware of Lady Heywood’s family being killed in New York City, over one year ago?”

Sidney nodded his head, “I am,”

“Good. How much do you know?” Howard lifted his briefcase, removing a brick red accordion file from its depths.

“Only what Charlotte has shared. I attended Eton, as well as Oxford, with her brother Matthew Heywood, although, I’m sure you know that already,”

“I do. What, if I may, has Lady Heywood shared with you, Mr. Parker?” Howard asked.

“She told me that it was a car jacking that had gone bad. Her parents and brother were each shot and were killed,” the thought made Sidney drink his tea in an attempt to wash down the sick he felt.

“Yes, that’s what happened to them, but it wasn’t quite that simple,” Howard pulled a sheaf of papers from that red accordion file, “Did you know that Lady Heywood was set to accompany her family on that trip?”

“I think I read that she had gotten ill and wasn’t able to make it,”

“Correct. The carjacker was never caught, you see. New York’s detectives are fairly certain he won’t be. They have little to go on for their investigation, a limited description of a tall male, wearing a black jumper, a hoodie covering his face. That’s it,”

Sidney was listening, focused entirely on the words coming from this man sat in front of him. 

“We have reason to believe that this was a set up,” Howard watched Sidney closely, gauging his reaction to this news.

Red heat was soaring through his blood again. Sidney knew he hadn’t heard the worst of it yet, and he knew more was coming. His foot began to move back and forth, in time with his racing pulse. The Mont Blanc pen in his hand was ready to crack under the extreme pressure of his fingertips and his jaw was clenched tight enough that his teeth were about to shatter.

“We believe that Lady Charlotte is alive for the only reason that she was too ill to travel, Mr. Parker. We did believe that had she gone on this trip, the entire Heywood family would have been wiped off the face of the earth. What we didn’t know is why,” Howard sat back after dropping the papers on top of Sidney’s desk.

“What? Who would want the entire family killed? Who would inherit?” Sidney asked hoarsely, grateful for the fact that his Charlotte had gotten sick and that she was still here.

“There is no one. Any surviving children would inherit but in the case of the entire family being killed, the money is to be donated to various charities,” Howard paused, thinking carefully on his next words, “There’s more,”

Sidney met his stare, “Continue,”

“Our investigation has come to the conclusion that the Heywood family wasn’t ever the main target,” Howard spoke in a grave voice.

Sidney’s blood was boiling. Instinctively he knew exactly who the real target had been. He knew it beyond any reasonable doubt.

“The target was Lady Charlotte Heywood, Mr. Parker. Whomever wanted her dead, has made it onto English soil, we are certain of it,” Mr. Howard explained.

“If you don’t know who killed her parents and brother, then how do you know if the same murderer is in Britain?” Sidney was confused.

“Are you aware that you’re being followed, Mr. Parker?” Howard's jaw was set after he spoke.

He produced black and white photographs. Each one depicting Sidney at different places, all of them after he had ever seen Charlotte the first time at Sky Garden. Some of them were of she and he running in Hyde Park, some of them were of him alone going to his Krav Maga class or the gym. There was one of him boxing at the ring and one of him getting into his car. The one that showed them sitting quietly at Saint Dunston’s, Charlotte closing her eyes as she wept and leaned on Sidney’s shoulder, particularly made him livid. The worst shots were ones he didn’t expect to ever see. Diana and Arthur, sitting on their garden patio speaking to each other. The final one was of Mary walking with her three children in what looked like the beach in Sanditon. Tom wasn’t in any of the images.

“Why? Why would someone have photos of me?” he questioned, almost forgetting that Howard was still in the room, “I don’t understand,”

“Don’t you, Mr. Parker? It’s obvious to me and to my team. Someone is keenly aware to the fact that you are an important aspect to Lady Heywood. Someone knows that you’re more than just friends and they want you away from her,” Mr. Howard’s eyes turned angry, finally, “We won’t allow Lady Heywood to lose her life,”

Sidney finally looked up from where he had been staring at the images of his brother and sister and the small forms of his nephew and niece’s. 

“Neither will I, Mr. Howard. Neither will I,” Sidney vowed vehemently.


	8. Sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a picture my daughter took of my hubster and I holding onto one another with our little fingers on the beach. That shot alone inspired this entire chapter. I know it doesn't advance the story overly much, but it says a lot about who they are and how they feel.
> 
> Also, the song. OH, this song. It's a song made for dancing barefoot in the kitchen with the one you love, only the light of the oven light showing you the way. Sideways, by Citizen Cope is one of my favourite songs out there. It's older, I know, but sometimes the best things in life are. 
> 
> I won't be posting again until Sunday. Sorry. My husband is running his first marathon and my doggo and I are going to cheer him on and then go to brekky afterward. I'm so happy and SO thankful that you're all continuing to read and like this adventure. I can't mean that more than I do as I type this.
> 
> If you can, have a look online about the tragedy in Brixton. Sarah Everard was found, murdered. We should be able to walk safely at night. We shouldn't have to live in fear. Protect one another. Be that person.

Chapter 8: Sideways 

~You know it ain’t easy  
For these thoughts here to leave me  
There are no words to describe it  
In French or in English  
‘Cause diamonds they fade  
And flowers they bloom  
And I’m telling you  
These feelings won’t go away  
They’ve been knocking me sideways  
They’ve been knockin’ me out lately  
Whenever you come around me  
These feelings won’t go away  
They’ve been knockin’ sideways  
I keep thinking in a moment that  
Time will take them away  
But these feelings won’t go away  
Song: Sideways  
Sung by: Citizen Cope  
Written by Carlos Santana  
*FOR FICTIONAL USE ONLY*

“Charlotte, really. It’s just sex! We all do it or at least we all should be doing it. Regularly, too!” Claire laughed into the phone.

Charlotte was sitting at her desk while working at the foundation for the day. The building wasn’t far from the British Museum, a fact that she loved more than anything. Her mum had been a patron of the museum, a regular donor and the location felt almost meant to be for Charlotte. Exactly what she needed when searching for a place to purchase. 

Right now, however, she was trying to field a call from one of her dearest friends on speaker phone whilst sitting on the floor, behind her desk, searching for a contract between the Foundation and the carpenter that was scheduled to fix the floor of the play area. 

“Claire! Are you and Mr. Crowe already being intimate?” Charlotte stood, bent over at the waist as she searched through some files, “I mean, you’ve just met,”

Claire laughed, “He’s fun and we’re both adults. Consenting adults. But no, we haven’t reached that point yet. Maybe the weekend that you and Sidney are gone. Maybe. He’s great fun though. I really like him, Charlie,”

“Claire,” Charlotte began, “When is the right time for, you know,” she felt the heat of a blush creeping up her chest, “having sex with someone new in your life?”

**  
“Welcome to the Heywood Foundation,” a young man, monitoring security for the building asked as Sidney came inside and out of the rain, “Can I help you get to where you need to be?”

Sidney scratched his nose, “Yes. I was wondering if Lady Heywood is in. I’m Sidney Parker,”

The man gave Sidney a long look before typing his name into the computer in front on his desk, “Sidney Parker? Can I just see your identification card? Let me get you a pass and then I’ll take you right back,”

Sidney obliged, giving the man a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Thanks,”

**

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think there’s a rule. You should at least know the guy’s name, I suppose. So, have you and Sidney, decided to take your relationship to the next level?” Claire asked over the phone, “I know that you’ve been seeing him and talking to him daily,”

“We run together, Claire, so I do see him daily. And no, we haven’t. I mean, we’ve kissed,” Charlotte replied back. Where was that damn sheet of paper?

“Oh, I think you do more than just jog around Queen Victoria’s skirts,” Claire was laughing loudly, “You want him to get into your knickers!”

Charlotte stopped and laughed too, then sighed dreamily, “I mean, it’s too soon for that, isn’t it?”

Sidney paused at the door to Charlotte’s office. No one was outside to announce him, so he walked through the door, pausing when he heard Charlotte’s voice on a speaker call. Lifting his long fingers to knock, he stopped short when he heard her say the words:

“He is gorgeous, isn’t he?” she giggled, “And his eyes. His eyes make me want…things,”

He wasn’t one to eavesdrop usually, but something prevented him from announcing himself and speaking up right then. This was the one time, he decided, that eavesdropping, wasn’t so awful.

“That man is sex on a stick, Charlie. He is one lucky man to have you in his life and you’re just as fortunate because he is a decent man. Get a leg over on that!” Claire sounded a bit distracted, speaking quietly to someone else in the background, “Listen, Charlotte, I’m due for a meeting. Catch up later?”

At that moment Sidney cleared his throat, knocking quietly on the doorframe. He smiled when Charlotte jumped in surprise, her mouth opening on an “O” as she spotted him standing there. 

“Yes, okay. Fine. Bye, Claire,” she disconnected her phone, absentmindedly, her brown eyes enormous in her pretty face.

“Hello, Charles,” Sidney smiled, biting his lip, awkwardly, “Didn’t mean to interrupt your call,”

Charlotte stood up, dusting her hands on her bottom, “Hiya, Sidney,” she walked over and smiled while a fresh rosy blush appeared on her cheeks, “how much of that did you hear?”

Sidney lifted one side of his mouth, squinting his eyes as he met her gaze, “Uhm, truth? Or should I lie? Which would you prefer?”

“Well,” Charlotte began, “If you’re going to lie to me, at least give it a good effort so that I’m entertained, Mr. Parker,” she stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss, “Otherwise, always tell me the truth,” 

She held onto him a bit longer, enjoying the play of her tongue against his. Her arms wrapped themselves under his long navy overcoat, holding him closely as she wanted to take time covering her lips with his own. Kissing Sidney Parker was a hedonistic act that she would willingly fall into any day of the week that ended in “y”. 

“I heard nothing before you told someone – it sounded like Claire Brereton, actually – that ‘he was gorgeous’,” he finally answered.

Charlotte pulled away, shutting her eyes as shame turned her face crimson, “Oh. My. God,” she whispered hoarsely, “I am mortified,” her small hand covered her eyes, “I can’t ever look at you again. That’s it, I’m done,”

Sidney chuckled and sent a quick glance over his shoulder then secured her office door, hoping for privacy. He advanced behind her, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist to tether her close to his hardened body. The provocative feeling of her bottom pressing against his pelvis forced him to slow his breathing. Charlotte felt damn good this close, as if she belonged. It was too good, he thought to himself, yet refused to let her go.

“Charlotte, listen to my voice,” he spoke in her ear, “Are you listening?” she nodded her head against his chest, “I’m assuming that you were talking about me and not, say, the gentleman at the front desk?”

The tenor of his voice caused goosebumps to appear beneath the magenta silk blouse she was wearing, “Yes, I was, Sidney,” She shivered, not caring if he noticed.

He noticed, all right.

Running his nose along the column of her ivory neck, his warm breath was left behind, “I’m flattered that you find me gorgeous. I feel the same way about you, love,” his full lips positioned themselves on her pulse, not moving, simply settling there, “but we’re doing this our way,” He kissed her there, once, twice, and then a third time before turning her slowly around.

“I want to do this our way, too, Sidney,” reaching her palm back, she cradled his swarthy cheek, feeling the stubble of hair on her skin, “When you kiss me this way, I want nothing more than to climb your body and- “she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

They broke apart like teenagers getting caught making out in the lounge after curfew. Only seconds had passed before the door was opened by her secretary, Rachel. 

“Oh, my apologies, Lady Charlotte!” Rachel’s bright blue eyes grew big when they landed on Sidney’s face, “I hadn’t any idea that you had an appointment,”

Sidney shook his head, “My apologies, Miss – “

Rachel put her right hand forward, “Rachel Hardesty, Mr. Parker,”

Charlotte, still in awe over that kiss from Sidney hastily made the introductions, “Sidney Parker, this is Rachel Hardesty, my personal assistant. Rachel works here at the foundation and for me regarding matters elsewhere,”

Rachel moved her eyes back and forth between the two people standing oddly in her boss’ office, knowing that she’d interrupted something significant, “Lady Charlotte, would you like me to reschedule anything for the day?”

Charlotte nodded behind Sidney’s back when he moved to look at the photos on her wall. She pointed excitedly at his broad shoulders and mouthed the words, while moving up and down on her tip toes, “THIS IS HIM!!”

Rachel, always keenly aware of her employers needs, bobbed her head slyly as Mr. Parker was in her line of sight.

“Yes, well, your last appointment canceled, miss,” she informed Lady Charlotte.

Sidney was stood, trying his damndest not to smile. He could see Charlotte’s reflection in the glass case that held certificates and a few mementos. It made his heart lighter knowing that she felt the same way he did. It also gave him a need to adjust his trousers, yet he remained silent knowing she’d never want to be caught jumping up and down.

Once Rachel had left, Charlotte reached over for Sidney’s hand, “Would you like the tour?” she watched him remove his long coat, hanging it up on the coat rack next to the door. 

“I’d love that, Charles,” he held open her office door, smiling as she passed him.

They moved down a long hallway and past a room with a glass conference table located inside. Twelve chairs waited, surrounding the large oval table. The next room Charlotte led him by looked to be a work room with at least 15 small desks, computers on top of each one with a small printer just to the side of the vacant spaces. A woman sat typing on one of them, not paying any attention to either Charlotte or Sidney as they walked by. 

“Our computer center,” she explained, “we offer educational work shops on learning new programs, how to do research successfully rather than falling down the google hole,”

Sidney nodded, impressed. They walked by another, well lit space. At one end were children’s toys tucked neatly into labeled boxes: dolls, trucks, spaceships, and the like. In the middle of the room were small tables, only knee-hi, and smaller chairs. Surrounding that section of space were shelves of books, colouring pages and crayons, pens, and paints. Near the long paneled windows was soil and potting jars, waiting for curious fingers to become gardeners should they want to do so. In the opposite end was a section with miniature computers, much larger than the slick ones for the adults. 

“Are these all donated, Charlotte?” Sidney asked, pausing to take it all in for a minute.

“Some are, yes. Most of the items in there were purchased from donations to the Heywood Foundation. Usually, we have at least three of the littles in here, but on rainy days like this, many stay at home. Come on, let me show you our research and law section.

Sidney blinked, “You have an onsite solicitor? That’s incredible,” he was awestruck, following her down five steps, into what looked like a library, “What you provide here, Charlotte, it’s staggering, really. How did you decide to do this?”

She stopped in the library area, down near the stacks, to answer his question, “Six months after my family was taken from me, I finally began to look at the messages and calls from people asking what I was going to do next. I had no idea what that was. I knew I wanted to crawl back into bed and stare at the walls, truly. Yet, I know in my heart that my mum would frown at me on that, my dad would want me to draft an essay on being selfish, and Matty would force me up by ripping my duvet to prove a point. I sat down and decided what I wanted to do with my inheritance, wrote down what exactly I thought we would need, and then told Aunt Susan my decision. She was gobsmacked, but willing to help in any way she could. When I found out how to do everything, well,” she shrugged her slender shoulders, “I just did it,”

“You just did it?” he couldn’t believe this remarkable woman in front of him had done this much for others, “I’m astounded by you,”

Charlotte felt herself blush, “Thank you. Once the ball got rolling, after the building was purchased, I started speaking to bobbies and asked what they would like to see for victims. I added that, left them information on the foundation, and then spoke to doctors, and mental health advocates. I told them all what we were doing here and that we wanted to help family members of murder victims. I’d like to think I’m making them, my family, happy, you know?”

“I’m certain that they’re not only happy, but they’re also proud,” he bent his dark head to kiss her, “I know I am,”

His only intent was to touch his lips to hers, to show her that he cared. But something happened when his lips reached her pillowy soft ones. He hadn’t counted on Charlotte’s reaction.

Her arms snaked around his broad shoulders, fingers carding through his wavy chestnut hair, as her lips landed on his. Sidney greedily took what she gave him, pulling his hands around her waist to pull her tighter against him. Charlotte pushed him into the shelving unit behind him, wanting nothing more than to feel every part of his body. She felt a craving and never having had experienced that before, she simply had no resistance. Sidney’s arms lifted her up, to his height, one arm wrapped completely around her waist, holding her flush with his body.

“God, I love your mouth, Sidney,” Charlotte confessed, “but it’s your eyes. They get me every time. The way you look at me when we’re laughing or joking. When you stop to stare at me and I catch you doing it, sometimes I forget to breathe,”

Without speaking, he moved them both deeper into the shadows of the stacks of books. In a moment, he had her back pressed against the wall, his own hard chest against hers with his bulging arms framing her slight body. That action alone blocked any would be prying eyes from seeing them. It was an action that answered his own protective nature of wanting to keep her safe. He hadn’t even knowing he had a watchful side until he’d met this girl. Now, that was all he wanted to do; keep her safe and near his side. 

“You can’t say things like that, Charlotte, and not have me kiss you,” his nut brown eyes blazing as they met hers, moving back and forth between each one. His large hands still held her body at the small span of her waist, trying not to grip her too tightly even though he wanted her to be closer that what was possible, “I have to kiss you again. I can’t leave until I do,” he didn’t care that he was thisclose to pleading.

She tilted her head back, pulling him down by the neck of his sweater, “I won’t let you leave until I kiss you back,”

Making a strangled sound, Sidney bent his dark head, his full lips slanting over hers groaning when she opened her mouth fully. Taking her tongue into his mouth, he felt her breathe, which spurned him on even more. He felt himself getting hard and couldn't stop the feeling. There was something about this woman that brought out a side of himself that he had no idea existed; a side he welcomed. Sidney felt her long fingers crept to the back of his dark blue sweater, lifting it up to touch his crisp black shirt underneath. Everything inside of his body paused as he waited. He didn’t want to push, he didn’t want to force. But god damn, he wanted it all with her.

Charlotte felt the heated smoothness of his back under the shirt, she kept pushing it up until the button up was removed from his trousers and her fingertips contacted his flesh. Even as her hands crept slowly up, the muscles in his lower back were moving under them. Sidney was power and she yearned for all of him. She wanted more. Desire of this magnitude wasn’t anything she had ever experienced before. She had never yearned for anyone this much before. She couldn’t move for a moment, the intense need overwhelmed her. Her heartbeat went into overdrive and her lower body became infused with warmth. Closing her eyes, Charlotte took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, gaining control of her heated emotions.

Sidney lifted his head when he noticed the change in her compact body, “Hey, hey, hey. Where’d you go?” Gently, he pulled her close, and simply held her, “I got a little heated there for a second, I’m sorry,”

“No, no. It’s not that. I feel like I’m going to explode and catch on fire when you touch me, Sidney,” she admitted, slipping out of his arms. 

He didn’t let her go too far, his fingers forming a bracelet around her small wrist.

“Tell me, Charlotte. Talk to me,” he followed her to a table and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

“I want to feel every part of you when we kiss. It’s almost too much to bear,” she explained, resting her head on his shoulders. 

Admittedly, he was a little worried that perhaps she wanted to take a step back in their new relationship. He was already thinking of arguments in his head as to how he could talk her out of all of them, when she spoke again.

“I’m not the girl that jumps a man just for kissing her. This, this is all new for me. I’ve never met anyone like you before, Sidney. This want of you, it’s not like anything I’ve ever felt,”

He nodded in understanding. He’d forgotten himself, forgotten how to behave when it came to Charlotte. He didn’t want to offend her by being over an aggressive brute. She was a private person, possibly even more so than himself. He knew that she was nothing like the other women that he had dated in the past. He liked that fact. Maybe he was moving too fast for her. Sidney was turned on by every aspect that was Charlotte Heywood, her kindness, her love toward others, the intelligence in everything that she did. When he added those things with the combination of her phenomenal body, she was the complete package for him. However, as much as he wanted her in his bed, his determination not to fuck this up was at the forefront of his thoughts.

“It’s okay. We went a little fast,” he told her, rubbing his hand over her back and arms, “this is not a big deal, okay?”

She let out a long breath, “Can I talk to you about Scotland?”

“Of course,” he answered, cautious, “what’s up?”

“Originally, whomever the winning bid was rewarded to would have use of my family’s manor home for the weekend and provided with a tour guide with knowledge of Edinburgh and the surrounding area,” she hesitated, “but since you won, I wanted to ask you if…”

“If?” he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, “If what, Charles?”

She kissed his fingertips, watching as his eyes dilated again, “If you would like me to be your personal guide. Would that work for you?”

Sidney nodded with a grin, “Of course that would work, darling,” he paused, “But Charlotte, I have to say something to you as well,”

She bit her lip, a keen sense of what he was about to say to her, “Go ahead,”

Sidney sighed, “Here’s the thing. You see, you wonderful, beautiful human, I like having you in my life. I want you around for a long time. That means, you must, MUST agree to have your security people with us while we’re there. I mean that. I worry when I know you’re out and around town with no one to watch your back, Charlotte,”

“I know you do,”

He frowned, “And I know that we’re both brand new to this” he motioned with his hand between their bodies, “what we’re doing, but I don’t want anything to happen to you,”

She tried to smile and brush off what he was saying to her, even though she knew he was absolutely right, “But I have you and all of these lovely muscles of yours to keep an eye on me,” she squeezed his softball sized bicep to emphasize what she meant.

He chuckled, kissing her nose, “I’m not able to be with you every minute of every day, Charlotte. You need them,” he waited a second before adding, “when did you start using security?”

She thought for a minute, “I think it was right after he and I came back from Paris when I was about 18. So, ten years? And before you ask, yes, James was my first guard. I think he was 23 at the time. He really is a nice man, Sidney. I’ve decided to switch him with Stacia though. Permanently,” Charlotte stood up, pulling Sidney up with her hands.

Sidney stood, following her through the stacks, back toward the stairs, “How did he take that?”

“Not very good, I’m afraid,” she felt Sidney’s little finger wrap around her little finger, and her heart skipped a beat at the intimate movement, “I think he was getting a little too close to things, to me,”

“Ya think?” was Sidney’s sarcastic reply, he pulled her closer, stopping in the hallway, “Before we head back up into your office, can I ask you a question?”

Nodding, her large brown eyes fixed on his face, “Always,”

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he said, “I don’t know if I have the correct words for this so I’m going to say what I’m thinking. Forgive me for sounded like a knob if I do, okay? But I meant what I said about not wanting to share you, Charles. I don’t want anyone else and I would like it very much if this you and I became an us. I’m sideways for you,”

Without warning, Charlotte pushed him into an empty office, jumped up into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. In turn, Sidney placed his hands on her adorable bum.

“I’d like there to be an us, too, Sidney,” she laughingly declared, “Can I call you my boyfriend now? My mansicle? My sex on a stick? How about my personal eye candy? Or my – “

He cut her off with a smiling kiss, “That’s enough out of you, Lady Heywood,” Then he sighed, “Dinner tonight?”

She sighed in turn too, sliding down the front of his body, “Maybe mine? Susan moved back to her house in Mayfair, so I’ve got this giant house to myself. I don’t want to come back to it alone later on,”

He nodded in understanding, “Yours would be great. We can decide what we’ll do in Edinburgh, would you like that?”

“I would,” she confirmed.

They made it back to her office, Sidney’s hand on the small of her back the entire way. Charlotte watched him shrug into that amazing dark blue coat, noticing that he was wearing dark black shoes with silver buckles over the top, “Sidney, are those Burberry?”

His head dropped to his chest and with a heavy sigh he whispered, “Not you too,” He looked back at her, “I happen to appreciate nice clothes and nice things, that’s all. Crowe and Babington give me shit about it all the time,”

“Oh no!” Charlotte’s hand was over her mouth as she failed to keep her laugh inside, “I love the way you dress, I do. It was something that I noticed that’s all. Please don’t be upset,”

His perfect bottom lip formed into a pout, “As long as you like it,” he reached into his pocket to pull out a green beanie, tugging it on his head, “It’s cold out there. What time should I be by?”

“How about 7? Is that alright?” 

He nodded, “Perfect. I’ll see you later,” he bent over, kissing her a little bit longer than needed feeling a spark, but pulling back before that spark ignited, “Remember what I said about your guard, Charlotte. Please?”

“I won’t forget. I’ll call Stacia as soon as you leave,” she promised him.

Satisfied that she would remain as safe as possible, Sidney nodded, and then made his way out the door. He made his way to Tottenham Court Road to catch the tube back to his office, observing silently as Mr. Black followed a few steps behind, effectively keeping Sidney safe as well.

**

“Claire? Hiya, it’s Daniel Crowe. Are you busy?” Crowe was surprised at the nerves he felt crawling through his belly when he heard her voice.

“Hiya, Daniel, how’s it all going then?” she asked him over the phone.

“It’s going. Listen, I have a question about next weekend, the 14th?” he waited for her reply.

“Oh, that’s the weekend that Sidney and Charlotte are both going to Scotland, right?”

Daniel Crowe was impressed that in one month’s time, his friend had found and fallen for a woman that seemed to return the feeling, “Lady Charlotte is going, too? Well then, good for them,”

“It is. What was your question, Daniel?” Claire asked him in her sweetly Birmingham accented voice, “Everything okay?”

“Yes, yes, it is. I was wondering if you’d like to house sit with me at Sidney’s place. I’m having counters resurfaced at mine and he’s got heaps of houseplants that he’s rather obsessed with keeping healthy so I thought that we could water his plants together, as it were,” Did Sidney even have houseplants? Doubted that one. He scrawled a reminder to buy at least 4 before Claire came over.

She laughed, a musical sound that brought his own grin out, “Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Watering plants? Sidney doesn’t seem as if he’d tolerate a plan having the audacity to die on him,”

“He tolerates them, but just,” Crowe had to work on his lie telling skills if this was going to work with her, “I’ll cook and let you pick the movies,” he tried bribery.

“Daniel, I would have come without the bribe. You simply had to ask,” her voice had gotten quieter, “you don’t have to make up reasons, you know,”

“Alright then. Claire, come and stay with me at Sidney’s place for a proper snog. While you’re there I will cook for you and let you choose whatever film you’d like,” was his reply back to her.

“Done,” Claire smiled through the phone, “Just text me the address. I’m looking forward to seeing you,”

Daniel told her that he was too, and they spoke for a few more minutes before he hung up. He was smiling too broadly, he realised. He liked this girl. He liked her a lot. And while one of his best mates was going to be with the odd ones in the north, he would be having the time of his life in Kensington house sitting and watching non-existent shrubs. 

“Mum, where does one procure house plants?” he asked his dear mother, whom he was sure was listening in. “I know you’re listening, don’t try to hide, darling!”

His answer was a loud laugh and an offer for tea. 

The next weekend was looking better and better indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is the first time producing anything of this sort. Forgive me for anything i may say or do that is historically inaccurate or craptasticly awful. It's all on me. Be kind though, yeah?
> 
> Also, I promise a happily ever after. I am HUGE fan of them. And after Episode 8, I think we all deserve that now more than ever.


End file.
